Stage Fright
by HappyDagger743
Summary: Bullying may make lack of confidence. Simon learned that. After 5 years old where he tried to act strong, but actually couldn't, the 5 others see him getting bullied, and find out his secret. But will the bullying stop? Can the other help him? Can they help him to overcome his fear? Or What else can happen? Completed.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**Hi guys! So this is my first story... So please don't hate on it, but R&amp;R! but first, I want say that I'm not English :) So yeah... I'm not sooo good at English.. But I'll try my best! and like you (may) have read on my profile, my favorite chipmunk is Simon... I love him! so this will probably be most about him... BUT! - I have some changes... When I read fan fictions, I always have that (weird) idea, that they're humans! :0 - And their band is called 'Alvin and the chipmunks' anyway.. Yeah.. I'm crazy :0... But if you want to read it when they're chipmunks, you can just do that :) Anyway, I have some information's: They have their own rooms, none of the couples are in a relationship (yet, heh), and they're about 15 years old.**

**If you want to read the story when they're humans, here are some other details (I made them, heh) ****Simon**** has curly brown hair, those big black glasses, grey/blue eyes, and dimples, hehe. He's quite thin. He's wearing a simple white shirt, black jeans, a blue hoddie and black converse. ****Alvin: H****is red hair is set up. He has hazel brown eyes, and is wearing a white t-shirt with a big, yellow A on it, dark blue jeans and red converse which is matching his red hoddie. ****Theodore:**** He has straight, blonde hair, green eyes, and is a bit chubby, which just make him cute. He is wearing light brown pants, a grey t-shirt, green hoodie and white converse. ****Jeanette:**** She always has her chocolate brown hair up in a messy bun. She's wearing a light purple skirt, a cute shirt, purple glasses, and black vans. She has lavender purple eyes. ****Brittany:**** Her neutrally ginger red hair is sat up in a high ponytail. She's always in fashion, so the first day, she'll maybe wear a pink dress, and the second day, she'll maybe wear tight jeans with holes. Mostly, she's wearing denim shorts, with a pink top and white vans. ****Eleanor:**** She has light green eyes, and a sporty style. Her blonde hair it set up in pigtails, and she's wearing a green t-shirt, with shorts. and then, her green vans.**

**So this was a bit about their style.**

**Uhmm, since I'm not from UK/US, Iactually don't understand all about that school stuff/classes... so sorry if it's a big mess!**

**By the way; I do NOT own anything. I think so ;)...**

**Maybe there will be some bad words in this story, sorry, but now you're warned. ****Let's begin!**

**(****this****in written in 3rd person)**

**chapter 1.**

* * *

"Simon! Time to wake up, or you'll get late for school!" Dave called while knocking on his door. Simon opened his eyes, slowly and tired. He looked at the clock. It watched 7:02 am. He took a glare around his room. It wasn't long time ago that they had got new rooms. Maybe 2 weeks ago. Dave though it would be good for them, if they god their own room, and could get a bit privacy. Simon looked over to his piano. He was pretty good at it. Alvin was good at guitar, and Theo was good at drummers.

Since they were kids, they had been international pop-singers. They were actually world famous. How funny it sounds, you know having many fans and singing to concerts, it's was not that funny for all the teenagers. When they were on the stage, everyone looked at them. All the attention was to the singers on the stage. If you made a mistake, they would probably see it. Especially the bullies. Yes. You read right. Simon got bullied.

Actually, he kinda lost his confidence when he was about 10 yeas old. Being called nerd, freak, geek, ugly and even disgusting made him thinking about who he was. _'they're right' _he though to himself. '_I am a freak. Nobody likes me. Everyone likes the other 5, but me... I'm just that person, there's supposed to just stand there and smile, while the others are getting all the attention... By the way. I can be fine with that'... _Even now, when they're 15 years old, he can still remember the day it started...

**_Flashback:_**

_"OMG I can't wait to show our fans-.. I mean our school friends, this song!" Brittany cheered. Alvin smiled "yeah its gonna be so cool to show' em". During the lunch break, the 11 years old kids, were going to sing 'We Are Family', a classic song. Before the lunch break, the kids were going to have classes. Brittany and Theodore were going to have math, Jeanette and Eleanor were going to have geography, and Alvin and Simon were going to have English. Then they split up. When Alvin and Simon were walking to the classroom, Alvin exclaimed "God damn it! forgot my book in my locker" Simon rolled his eyes. 'typical' he though. "Be right back, wait here" Alvin said. And then he left his little brother alone on the big place. Simon took a look around where he was standing. He watched some older pupils that walked past him. When Simon got eye contact with one of them, he looked down in the ground. They wore leather jackets and all that. Alvin once had one. He remembered how much Alvin loved to wear that jacket. And of course, there was a big, red A on the back._

_Suddenly, the older pupils were in front of him. Simon looked up. "Hey nerd what are you doing here" one of them said with an evil smirk. Another said "Well, hey little freak! You know what we're doing with types like you, huh?". Simon looked at them in shock. He was scared. Too scared to say something. "Answer me!" the older boy said. 'Alvin where are you?' Simon thought to himself. Then one of them pushed into the wall. "Please stop" Simon said with a sad tone. The other boys laughed. "What? What did the little nerd said?...- Oh wait! you're Simon from the chipmunks right?" Simon smiled nervously. "Well... I heard that you and your little friends are going to sing in the lunch break, am I right?" The boy smirked. Simon nodded weakly. "Haha.. well you should prepare to see us then" he said coldly. He pushed Simon into the wall again, even harder, and went away from the poor, little boy. 'What just happened there?' he though. He was about to panic, when he heard a voice, calling his name. "Simon!" Alvin yelled, running up to him. He was almost out of breath. "Sorry it took so long. I talked with Brittany and forgot you waited on me. sorry abou-.. Hey what's wrong?" Simon looked sad and hurt at him, but he made it out to a fake smile. "Oh nothing! What do you mean, there's nothing wrong with me, why are you staring at me?" he said quickly. Alvin looked at him like he was crazy. "Oooooook" he said slowly. Simon had always been a bad liar. He also didn't like to lie. But he diddn't want to make them worried. And he shouldn't even be worried. But then he remembered what the other boys had told him. The words drove crazy inside his mind. Then he decided to not think about it anymore. There was a long awkward silence about the brothers. None of them did know what to say. Finally the bell rang, and they walked into the classroom._

* * *

_After the class, the two brothers walked out to the others kids. "I can't wait to show them!" Eleanor said. Theodore giggled. He though she was so cute. And you can say for sure, that she thought that about him too. "Yeah I'm sure it's gonna be cool" Jeanette said. Simon had always been in love with her. Since the first day they met. Well, two years ago. Simon glared at the wall. They all talked, but not Simon. He couldn't forget what they said. 'What if they meant something bad? What if they'll make a prank on me, and makes me a fool?' Simon though. He just couldn't stop thinking about it! No one hadn't said anything like that to him. And they even pushed him! it actually hurt..._

_"Simon! hallo? Earth calling to Simon! Can you hear me?" Alvin starred at him. "What?" he replied. "Uh, I was asking you, if you were ok? What's wrong?" Alvin said. "Oh..uhh..hehe. Nothing! I.. I was just th-thinking" he answered nervously. Alvin starred at him. "Anyway, let's get out to the crowd, so I can shine!" Alvin said proud. "Uhh you mean so I can shine?" Brittany said._

_"I can shine more than you Britt!"_

_"No I'm better!"_

_"No I am!"_

_"No you're not, I am!"_

_"No I am!"_

_"No I am!"_

_"Guys, stop arguing! We're all good, no one's better than the others. Let's get ready to show!" Eleanor said. "Fine" they both muttered._

* * *

_Before they got ready to sing for the pupils, Simon went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in mirror. Suddenly, the door opened, the door opened, and in came the older boys who had 'bullied' him earlier. "Well, here you were, little nerd" one of them said. He was the only one in the bathroom. Well with the 3 older boys too. Simon looked at them in shock. Again, he was too scared to say something. "You're looking forward to a good show, right?" The biggest of them said. But before Simon even could blink, he got pushed, so he fell backwards a hot the floor. "Aww. The little curly headed nerd is weak, huh?" Simon was about to stand up, when he got pushed again. Even harder. What should he do? Run? "Are you busy? Oh, right. The show. But you shouldn't look forward to a good show. You can't even sing!" The boys laughed scornfully. Simon began to be upset. He was about to cry. But no! He couldn't just stand there and cry like a little kid. He had to be strong. But how? "Well, see ya, at the show I guess?" He smirked. They were almost out of the door, when one of them said "Oh. And don't ruin the show, understand freak?". And with that, They went out. Simon stood up, in shock. Those words hurt him. Couldn't sing? Ruin the show? He knew that Alvin and the others were better, but was he really that bad? He hadn't thought about it, before now. He looked at his watch. Only two minutes to the show! He needed to find the others._

**_Meanwhile..._**

_"Where is he?! We must sing in two minutes!" Brittany hissed. Jeanette sighed weakly. "Don't worry Britt. I'm sure he's fine, he may just-" Jeanette got stopped by Brittany. "What? no! I don't care about him! I'm talking about I'll get late for the show!" Brittany snapped. Jeanette was shocked. "Brittany! That was rude!" Eleanor said. "Yeah Britt, you're acting like a mega diva!" Alvin agreed, smirking. "No I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No I'm not"_

_"You are"_

_"No!"_

_"Totally"_

_"Alvin, shut up!" Brittany snapped. Alvin was about to insult her, when he got cut off by Simon. "Guys! Sorry I'm late" he said, kinda out of breath. "Where have you been? we have waited for you" Alvin said. Simon was speechless. Should he tell them the truth? Jeanette looked at him worried. "Uhh... I... You know.. uhmm" Simon stuttered. "Guys! We only have one minute! Let's go!" Theodore said. "Yeah, come we should probably go now" Alvin said._

* * *

_Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor ran over to the school cafeteria. They were all excited. Except for Simon. He wasn't excited at all. He was more nervous. No matter how hard he tried to forget it, he just couldn't. He looked over to the others. They all looked so happy. But why wasn't he happy? You know, he had a lot to be happy about. Like his brothers, And their 'roommates'. Like his brothers and his band was called "Alvin and the chipmunks", their band was called "The chipettes". So when they met each other for two years ago, their band together was called "Alvin and the chipmunks and the chipettes". Kinda long name, but that didn't matter._ (**If you're reading this story as if they're humans, their band is still called that name).**

_It was time to go up to the stage in the cafeteria. Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor talked about how cool it was. Sure, they had appeared many times before, but for some reason, it was just special because it was on the school. After the show, they could get down to the humans and talk about it, you couldn't just do that with all the thousand fans. The kids walked up to the stage. The crowd cheered. Simon looked down at the people. They all looked up at them. There was a lot of older pupils. Not old-old, maybe 14 years old pupils. Simon though about the words again. It made him even more nervous then, he was before! He couldn't relax. It was like he starred at them, awkwardly. The music began. _

**All:**

We are family

We are family

**Alvin:**

Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
Yeah, and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie

**Brittany:**

A-a-all, all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close?  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

**The Chipettes:**

We are family  
And I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

_Now it was the Chipmunks. Simon sang along, but not very loud. He still looked at the peoples. They all cheered, but he was still scared for some reason._

**The Chipmunks:**

We are family  
And I got all my brothers with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

**Jeanette:**

Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of this world's delights

_As Jeanette sang, Simon got ready to the second part of the verse._

**Simon:**

High hopes we ha-...

_Simon got stopped in shock when he saw the older boys. They smirked at him, it looked really evil. They made him feel that he was a fool. A fool. No.. More like a clown, who made a fool out of himself, because he wasn't good enough. Well, that was he though. Simon could see how they signaled signs with their eyes, like 'told you so', 'you're such a nerd' or the worst 'Ugly freak, get down of that stage, you can't even sing'._

_The music kept playing. The others noticed that Simon didn't sang anymore. He just stood there, kinda in shock. But they didn't knew why? "Ehh.. Simon!" whispered Alvin, while he gave Simon a nudge in his side, with his elbow. But Simon didn't move. He kept looking at someone in shock. Alvin couldn't see who he was looking at. Then the music stopped. After it stopped, the 'crowd' was quiet. Alvin tried to shake Simon weakly, but that didn't help either. But then, it all went black for Simon, and he felt backwards. He hit his head down at the floor on the stage, as the 5 other kids failed to catch him..._

* * *

_45 min. later, Simon awaked on a hospital bed. At first, he didn't knew where he was, but then he noticed the doctor beside him. He did still have his own clothes on, but his head did hurt very much. "Simon James Seville?" he asked the confused kid. Simon nodded weakly. "Can you remember even remember what happened?" The doctor asked. Simon didn't answer the question. Well, he couldn't remember it, but instead he asked "Where's Dave?". The doctor looked at him. First, Simon though it was a bit weird, but then the doctor walked up to the door. He opened it, and said something to someone. It was Dave. After that, Dave came in with the five others. "Simon!" Theodore shouted relieved. "Are you ok?" Jeanette asked worried. Simon smiled at her. She was so beautiful, he couldn't describe it. Before he could answer the doctor said "He's gonna be ok. Luckily, it's only a little concussion. You can go home now, but keep yourself calm". Simon nodded again. He was tired, and actually, he just wanted to get home. He looked at the clock. It was 12:57. Dave thanked the doctor and they drove home. On the way home, Dave asked again what happened. When Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Theodor and Eleanor were waiting outside of where Simon was, they told him. But now he asked Simon. Simon could slowly remember what happened. But he couldn't tell them. He just couldn't! He didn't want them to take care of him. He was the responsible one, and he couldn't just snitch. He want to take care of himself! And he could! couldn't he? "Uhmm.." he started. Dave was waiting for him to answer. But instead of telling the truth, he lied. He wasn't good at it, but that didn't matter. "I... I Had it badly on the stage and.. uh.. yeah, maybe I just didn't got enough water or food or something.." He tried. It was hard to lie. But he wouldn't be the baby, who just sits in the corner and cried. "Is that why?" Dave asked confused. "Uh, yeah! that's why! you have a better reason?" Simon asked his adoptive father. Dave looked confused at him again. "I mean... Yeah that's why!" he said. During the rest of the ride, they were all quiet._

_Since that day, Simon hadn't want any solos and he was bullied at school. No one knew about it. Every time they should sing to a concert or something, Simon excused. Maybe it could be that his throat did hurt, or then it could be that he didn't care about his solos. Sometimes Dave tried persuade him, but it didn't work. He did always told Dave, that the others cared about it, more than him, so they could just take his solos. He always said that with a fake smile. Dave always asked why, but Simon couldn't explain it. Anyway, they did always get disturbed by Alvin and Brittany's fighting. No one knew about his fear, and he had no plans to tell the truth so far..._

**_End of flashback.._**

Simon walked slowly down the stairs. '_new nightmare is beginning'_, he thought with a loudly sigh. "Good morning Si" Jeanette said with a weak smile.

"Uh g-goodm-morning Jean" He replied nervously.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worried. He didn't knew what to answer. What it that easy to see, that he was.. you know.. kinda sad?.

"Uh, yeah sure! What could be wrong?". Simon made a fake smile. She just smiled again.

"OMG!" Brittany shouted. "Alvin! There's a singing competition at the school! we _need _to win!" she looked at him with a big smile, that actually scared Alvin a bit.

"Sure, Britt! Wait... What about we made a band with all of us. I mean... We already _are_ a band" He said.

"Well, yeah that's a good idea! wait... Alvin Seville got an... Idea?" She teased with a smirk.

"Shut up Britt!" he snapped, but couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah... And then, we could aaaaaall have a solo to show our talent" Theodore said.

When Theodore said that, Simon's eye widened. No... He should _not_ enjoy that. '_I am just going to ruin it all again' _he thought. Just like 5 years ago... He could still not forget it... How embarrassing! How did the others react? The school crowd? His own brothers and the girls?

Alvin smirked. "Yeah Theo. We _are_ very talented" Alvin said. "I mean... _I_ am" He said and glanced over at Brittany.

"Ugh!" She said and Alvin kept smirking. She turned to see Simon and Jeanette. "What do _you _guys think?". Jeanette smiled.

"Great!" she answered. Simon didn't answer. He didn't want to. Alvin looked over at his younger brother.

"And what about you?" he asked. Simon looked at Alvin. Alvin looked impatient. Simon slowly opened his mouth, but then he closed it again. What should he say. Say that he had stage fright, and tell then the whole story, or lying by saying something. "Hallo?" Alvin said with a raised eyebrow. Simon started to shake weakly of nervousness.

"Uh-uhhh.. Yeah sure" he said. _'Ugh! Why did I said that?!' _he thought. Alvin smiled.

"Hey kids! You'll be late for school!" Dave yelled, coming downstairs.

"Dave, we're not kids" Eleanor said with a cute giggle.

"No Dave! Stop calling us, like we were 7 years old" Alvin said, with an un-cute tone in his voice. Dave looked at Alvin.

"Well sorry young man" Dave said sarcastic. Alvin didn't respond Dave, but got ready for school.

Then, the teens walked to school.

* * *

Simon's back hurt a little. All those books he needed to walk around with in his schoolbag. He groaned low, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jeanette. She smiled at him. Her perfect lavender eyes were full with both joy and worry. "Si, you're so quiet, what's wrong?" she asked. Actually there wasn't something _new _wrong. But having a nightmare about something that had happened before, wasn't something you were going around to tell everyone.

"Uhmm.. Nothing's wrong! I erh.. I guess I didn't slept well" He said with a fake smile. Jeanette only nodded.

"You're sure something isn't bothering you?" She asked looking into his eyes. She was not that type with muck confident too, but it was still more than Simon. He couldn't even look in someone's eye, before he got nervous.

"Sure" he finally said with a (still fake) warm smile. Jeanette pulled Simon into a hug with only one arm.

"Uhm.. Okay.. But, if you aren't sure, you can tell me anything, Si" she said while blushing.

"Thanks" He said smiling. _'I love you' _he thought. '_wait... Why didn't I said that to her! Ugh, c'mon Simon!'. _Before they even could say one more word, Alvin came over to them.

"So... What song do you wanna sing?" He asked joyfully. Simon thought for a moment.

"Hmm.. I think it could be nice to sing 'Rock n' Roll" Theodore said.

"No... That's not good enough..." Alvin said.

"I think it's perfect!" Eleanor said with a great smile.

"Well, me too!" Jeanette agreed.

"No, _I _think we should sing 'You really got me' Alvin said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh! you mean that evening in Paris, where you got Dave at the hospital, just because you wanted attention?" Theodore said quickly with a smile, and sounded positive.

Alvin blushed a little. "Theo!" he said. The boys did not have met the girls when it happened. Brittany giggled a little, and Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I think that song is too... 'Rockey' for us girls" she said, looking over at her sisters who only nodded.

"Oh! What about 'We are family' ?" Eleanor asked. Simon eyes widened when she finished her question. They forgot about what happened? Simon was both relieved but disappointed. Not that he wanted attention! Not at all. But... Yeah.

'P_lease say no_' Simon thought. '_Please, just say no!'_

"Hey! That's a good idea, Ellie!" Jeanette cheered, and Eleanor giggled. "What do you guys think?"

Alvin thought for a moment. "Well, I agree! Let's take that song!"

"Yep!" Brittany agreed too.

Simon didn't say anything. _'...oh God...'._

* * *

The teens were almost in school, when Alvin said "See you guys!" and then, he ran over to his friends.

One of them was Ryan. Yep. Ryan was one of the boys, who bullied Simon. Well, Alvin didn't knew.

Before Alvin was over there, Ryan gave Simon an evil look. Simon looked down at the ground. Every time when those guys only _looked_ at him, he felt uncomfortable. Like a voice just said, he should get out of the school. Out of the country. Out of the world.

"Sup, Al?" Ryan said, kinda lazy.

"Yo, Bro. Watcha' doing?". Alvin replied, with a fake lazy tone in his voice, just to act cool.

Ryan didn't have to answer, before Brittany called: "ALVIN! Come over here... NOW". Alvin gasped weakly. "Uhh.. Gotta go dude"

"Hmm.. The girlfriend?" Ryan smirked.

Alvin stared at him. "Whaaaat? nooo, what are you talking about?". Ryan kept smirking, and Alvin walked over where Brittany stood. "Britt! What is it? I'm busy being cool!" Alvin snapped with a very weak smile. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Ugh whatever! Anyway, have you heard that we need to go to a audition, before the singing contest!" Brittany hissed. Alvin stared at her, like she was being weird.

"Aaaand, that's a problem?" Alvin said with a little laugh.

"Uhh DUUH! What if we fail the audition! Everyone will know that I'm not good enough to even consist a stupid audition!" she said very overdramatic.

Alvin sighed. "Aw, C'mon Britt! Don't be like that, when have we ever lost something? Not even a audition! Seriously, we're gonna make it!" Alvin said, and Brittany smiled a bit. ".Well, we do have me so..." Alvin smirked. Brittany rolled her icy blue eyes.

"Well, you're probably right" She smiled. "Wait! Alvin Seville... _Right_?" She teased.

"Haha" he laughed sarcastically. "You're sooooo funny!"

"You don't need to tell me" she smirked.

"Anyway where are the others?"

"Uhmm.. Theo and Ellie is having math, and Simon and Jeanette... Well yeah, I can't remember, I was busy fixing my perfectly hair!"

"typical..."

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor just walked into the room. "Good morning everyone!" the teacher said happily. "Good morning Ms. Nilson" the class replied in unison. "Today, you're going to work together with you partner, with these math sheets" she said, while finding the sheets.

"Ellie, do you wanna be my partner?" Theodore asked, smiling.

"Sure, Theo! Always" she giggled joyfully. He smiled back, and they started on the sheets.

_After 10 minuttes:_

"Ugh.. I can't figure this out. This is hard" Eleanor said, a bit sad.

"To find the average of numbers, sudden them all together and divide it by how many sets of numbers there are" he said.

"Wow! You just sounded like Simon!"

"Well yeah, Si learned me that... It took me some days, but yeah... I can remember it now!"

She giggled. "He _is_ very smart"

"You are too" Theodore said shyly, but with a smile.

"You think so?" Her eyes got widened.

"Sure, Ellie!"

She gave him a small hug, before she continued her math.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette walked over to their lockers. "What are you going to have now, Simon?" she said, adjusted on her purple glasses.

"Spanish. What about you?"

"History with Alvin and Britt" She smiled. Oh, how Simon loved her smile. She just looked like the most beautiful angel, you ever could imagine. "Are you sure there isn't something that bothering you? You're awfully quiet."

"You allude to, I talk a lot?" he said with a little smile. She giggled.

"No. But... Never mind... You just acting.. kinda sad" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Jean, there's nothing wrong. I'm fine" he replied calmly.

"Sure?"

"Sure". He smiled at her. She smiled too. Suddenly, they were close to each other. They stared in their eyes. '_What's going on? What am I doing? Oh god! He might think I'm desperate!' _she thought.

He kept looking in her lavender purple eyes._'Those eyes.. Whoaah... Wait! What am I doing? Damn Simon! Seriously, now she's probably thinking I'm a jerk!' _he thought. He pulled quickly away. "Oh! uhh, sorry a-about that, I uhh" He stuttered. He looked down and blushed.

"No uhh. Sorry... I uhh, well" She couldn't speak well either. There was an awkward silence between them.

"I.. I must find Britt... Class is starting in 5 minutes" She said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah.. uhmm.. See you at lunch?" He kinda asked nervously.

"S-sure!" She said joyfully, and then she walked away. Simon smiled at her when she was going, but when he couldn't see her anymore, his face changed. '_how STUPID can I be?' _he thought, and slapped himself on the head. It did actually hurt a bit. He was about to go in the classroom, when someone stopped him, when he was turning around.

"NOT... That fast, curly head" he said while he hold him hard on the shoulders.

"W-what do you want, Ryan?" Simon asked nervously. Ryan smirked evilly at him.

"Well, you did my homework, I guess?" He asked.

"No! I didn't... And I can't see _why_ I should!" Simon said, trying to shake Ryan off himself. But it didn't worked.

"WHAT did you say?" Ryan asked, while pushing Simon hard into his locker.

"I-I.. Well.."

"You better keep your mouth shut, you ugly geek, before I slap you again!" Simon didn't respond. He just nodded fast. "Listen nerd! If you're not being careful, you may not go to class in time. Meet me here, before lunch, and then give me my homeworks! Or then..." He snapped. "Then... Well, I guess you don't want to know.." He let go of Simon, and walked away. First now, he found out that he was holding his breath. He sighed hopeless and walked to class.

* * *

After some classes, it was finally time to lunch. Simon was almost over to his brothers and the girls, when he remembered what Ryan said. He quickly ran back, so the others wouldn't see him. He looked over to see Ryan with a cigarette. He took a puff of it, and blew it out again. 'S_eriously? and then even on the school?' _Simon thought. He walked over to Ryan.

"Well, you better have it now!" Ryan hissed. Simon gulped, and gave Ryan his finished homework. He watched it, and then looked over at Simon, who only waited for a thank you. "What are you looking at, nerd? Fuck off!" Ryan snapped, and pushed Simon so hard, that he fell at the floor. Ryan smirked, and Simon walked quickly away.

**Wuuh! First chapter! So what do you guys think? :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - We just want to help

**SOOO! what do you think about the story, so far?:) Please review... correctly spelled? ****I dont know, haha**

_At lunch:_

"Have somebody seen Si?" Jeanette asked worried.

"He isn't here?" Alvin teased, looking up from his pudding. Brittany gave him an elbow in his side. "Ouw! C'mon, I'm just joking! But no... I haven't seen him yet"

Jeanette sighed. "Where can he be?"

"Don't worry "Brittany tried to calm her down. "Nothing's wrong, he did probably just forgot the time, and is studying on the library or something"

"Yeah" Jeanette said and took a bite of her apple.

Simon slowly walked over to his 5 friends. He sat beside Jeanette. "Sorry I'm late" he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked confused.

"Nothing!" Simon answered very quickly. "I-I mean... I... I just forgot the time.. I was.. Studying at... At the library" he lied. He hated when he lied to his family and the girls. It just felt so wrong.

"Told you so!" Brittany said loudly. Alvin rolled his eyes and kept eating his pudding.

"Anyway, I thought about-"

"You? Thinking? Ahaha!" Brittany interrupted, laughing.

"Britt! Seriously?" Alvin snapped. She just smirked. "But I thought about, the song we're going to sing and, what if we shared the verses up? Like we used to do?" Alvin asked. Jeanette nodded.

"Great" Theodore said with a cute smile.

"Agree!" Eleanor said.

"Fine with me" Brittany said. Alvin looked over at Simon, who was the last one to answer.

"What do you think?" Alvin asked. Simon looked nervous at his big brother.

"uhmm.. well uhh.. I- I don't want a solo.." Simon muttered. He looked kinda sadly down at his salad.

"Why?" Alvin asked confused.

"I umm... I- I don't care about that... Well, you can take it"

"No! And if you don't care, why don't just take the solo?"

"Because...Because..." Simon couldn't say why. He didn't saw the problem in it.

"Why? Tell us! And why haven't you even got a solo for years?"

"...Alvin it's none of your business!" Simon snapped. Alvin looked kinda surprised at Simon.

"And why, isn't it? Have your voice changed?"

"No!"

"Then _why_? Tell us!"

"I said NO!" Simon hissed. There was a moment with silence.

"...Why?" Alvin tried again.

Simon glared at him. "Why do you even want to know? Do you even care?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Yeaah... Right.." Simon muttered sarcastically. Brittany cut herself in.

"Sorry, but now I'm with Alvin. Why don't you have gotten some solo's? That's weird" Brittany said, looking at her nails. Now, Simon glared at _her._ "What?" she asked.

"Please just stay out of this, it's my problem" Simon muttered, looking down at his salad again.

Alvin looking confused at him. "Which problem?". Simon eyes widened, when he realized what he just said. "Uhm, Si, what are you talking about?" Alvin asked again. Simon didn't answer. He kept staring at his salad with big eyes. "SIMON! hallo?" Alvin called. No response. He kinda had a flashback.

"What's wrong with him?" Brittany whispered to Alvin.

"I don't know"

Suddenly Simon looked up in shock. He stared at them, who stared again. Alvin looked confused, Brittany too. Jeanette looked worried, also Theodore. Ellie just stared at him, like she didn't understood it. Simon didn't say something. But the flashback kept staying inside his mind. How he got pushed and how they called him names. How they couldn't make him feel he didn't want to live any longer. '_Should I tell them? What will happen? What shall I do? Simon, your jerk!' _he thought to himself.

"...Simon.. Ar-are you ok?" Jeanette spoke up, and put her hand on her shoulder. But Simon didn't respond. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh! Theo, well get late for woodwork!" Ellie said, breaking the silence. Theodore took her hand carefully, and they walked back in their woodwork-room.

"Britt, we're going to have Biology, do you come?" Jeanette asked with a cute smile.

"Sure" She replied, trying to ignore what just happened. That left Alvin and Simon back together, alone. The redheaded teen kept staring at his little brother. Simon looked down at his un-finished salad again. He looked embarrassed. Alvin sighed before he said: "Simon what's the matter? Why can't you tell us? Or why not even me... or Jeanette? What bothering you?". Simon was a bit surprised by the fact, that his 'cool' big brother was showing his caring side.

"It's nothing" Simon mumbled sadly. Alvin sighed again.

"Simon... Please tell me. I can keep a secret, if it's that!"

Simon sighed too. "I gotta go to class" he muttered. "And by the way... No you can't..". He left Alvin sitting there with his totally finished chocolate pudding.

"Simon wait!" Alvin shouted to his little brother. He ran up to him. He gently grabbed him on the shoulder, but Simon shook him away. "C'mon!". Alvin looked at him, kinda hurt that his little brother didn't trust him. Ok, once Alvin maybe did tell some of his secrets... Alvin stopped up, looking at his fast walking, curly headed, little brother. He sighed. Alvin kept looking at his little brother. He got further and further away from himself.

"Who's that?" Alvin said to himself, when he saw someone coming closer to his little brother.

* * *

"Hey nerd! Yeah you." Ryan said to Simon. He sighed.

"What do you want _now_? I'm kinda busy!" Simon hissed, but froze when he thought about what he just said to the bully. Ryan pulled Simon up with his hand grabbing Simon's shirt, up on a wall. Simon couldn't breathe that good. The fact that he was born with only one lung, didn't help very well.

"Listen, your ugly geek! You better keep your mouth shut!" Ryan hissed, pushing even harder. "Wanna know what I want?!" Simon nodded weakly. Ryan smirked and kept talking. "Well, I actually don't like math, so I truant from that class. So just to entertain myself, I would find you".

Simon looked at him. "Me? why?" Simon asked with a weak and scared voice.

"Well, the football training is canceled. I mean.. I need to find some training. And then... I was thinking it could be _you_" Ryan said with a evil smirk.

"Me... Really?... Wait.. You don't mean that you're gonna-" Simon got cut off, by Ryan who threw him down at the floor, with a really hard push. Simon looked surprised at Ryan's move.

"Hah, are you thinking about dropping out of school? That would be an idea if your want more confidence. Wait.. You don't even have some!" Ryan teased, kicking Simon in the stomach with his foot. "Well, if I was just as ugly, nerdy and boring as you, I would probably just move out of the country!". Ryan punched Simon in his eye with his fist, so his glasses fell of. When they did, He punched even harder into his eye. "Aww. It's just a shame for the little nerd, huh?" Ryan said sarcastically with a smirk.

Simon laid on the floor, kinda curled in like a ball, waiting for some more punched. It hurt all over his body. Why did he have to be abused?

He waited. When there weren't more kicks, he carefully looked up. Nothing. There was no Ryan. He stood up and brushed his clothes. His eye, head and stomach did hurt. Simon thought it was finally over, but he was knocked down from behind. He fell onto the floor. Ryan made a evilly grin.

"Thanks for training, geek" he said.

* * *

Alvin eyes were widened. He hid behind some lockers, to watch it. He saw his brother laying down on the floor, hurt. It actually broke his heart. Why didn't he do anything?

Alvin was shocked by the attack. And then, it was even from his friend, Ryan! How long had it been going on? Had Simon always got bullied, or was it a new thing? was he ok? Why?

The questions walked through his mind. But then he finally woke up, and realized that he just stood there, and did nothing. His brother just got bullied, for God's sake!

"Hey Alvin, why aren't you coming to class?" Brittany shouted, Jeanette stod beside her. She noticed that Alvin didn't respond, so they walked up to him. "Alvin what are you looking at?" Brittany looked over where Alvin looked. Jeanette joined them.

Jeanette gasped. "What happened?" she cried. Brittany and Jeanette looked over at Alvin, who didn't respond. He just glared at his little brother in shock.

Simon got him. He hadn't noticed Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette. Simon brushed him again. he felt weak, and just wanted to go home.

Alvin couldn't take it any longer. "Simon!" He cried. He ran over to his curly headed little brother. Simon was shocked, but he tried to play it cool.

"Oh, hi Alvin" Simon replied, with a fake, calm smile. He quickly dried his eyes for tears.

"Don't 'oh hey Alvin' me! I saw it!" Alvin yelled. Not that he was angry. Simon looked at his big brother in shock. He didn't respond. Simon tried very hard to hold his tears back.

Alvin kept looking at him. He tried to pull Simon into a hug, but Simon pulled quickly away. "Please don't tell the others. Or Dave" Simon said, low and sadly. Alvin glared at him.

"Don't tell?... DON'T TELL?!" Alvin yelled again. Brittany and Jeanette walked over to Alvin and Simon.

"Simon! You're getting bullied?" Brittany asked. Simon had a nervous expression on his face.

"Uh, no..." he lied, with a low tone.

"Well, What do you wanna call that?" Alvin hissed. Simon sniffled and shrugged.

"What happened?!" Brittany said.

"Well, Simon got-"

"ALVIN!" Simon cut his big brother off. "Please just stay out of this!". Simon sounded angry.

"But, We-"

"No! I don't want help being _cool_ or _awesome_ or WHATEVER you want me to be! I'm just a background singer and I'm fine with that!" Simon yelled.

"No, Simon don't say that." Jeanette said calmly, trying to calm her best friend down. "You're one out of _us_. We're a team, you know. No one's only a background singer"

Simon kept looking down at the floor.

"Simon, will you please tell us how all this started?" Alvin asked.

"When did it start? Who is it" Jeanette asked.

"Why? Does anyone else know it?"

"Have you always been abused?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Does your solo have something to do about this?"

The questions were too much for Simon. He stormed over to the exit and sprinted out of the school. Tears fell violently down his cheeks. He ran as fast as he could, home. His body did hurt a lot, but he didn't care. All he wanted right know, was to be alone in his own room and cry. He had never felt he wanted to cry. Well, that was a new emotion.

* * *

Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette glared over where Simon had ran. There was a long silence, before Jeanette said "Poor Simon! What happened Alvin?" She looking over at Alvin. He was just as shocked as she was.

"W-well... Ryan.. He-he kinda.. Kicked and punched him! There wasn't even a reason! Well, I don't _think_ there was a reason. But I don't know." Alvin answered his little brothers' secretly-not-so-secretly crush.

"Should we go after him?" Jeanette asked Alvin and Brittany.

"I think we should, shouldn't we?" Brittany said, looking over at Alvin.

"No" he simply answered. "I think we should give him some time" Alvin looked down at his feet. He felt guilty for not doing something, when his brother finally needed him.

* * *

Simon finally got over to their house. He opened the door, and slammed it again. He didn't noticed Dave were home.

"Hey fellas. Already home from school?" Dave yelled from the kitchen. Simon didn't respond. He raced upstairs and slammed his door as hard as he could. He locked it, and then, he threw himself down at his bed, and buried himself in his coldly blanket. Simon cried and right now, he didn't care about it.

* * *

The other 5 teens just got off from school, and rushed home.

"Can't we... Just have.. 5 minutes.. break.." Theodore said breathless.

"No Theo! I need to get home to see Simon!" Alvin hissed and walked even faster.

"Alvin, calm down! Simon is just upset, he'll be fine" Eleanor said with her positive smile. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"No, I can't calm down! Don't try to play positive! What if it doesn't going to be fine?"

Britt laid her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Alvin. It's Simon we're talking about. You know, the smart and responsible one. Actually, I haven't seen Simon cry. Never! I mean... He's not that type of a guy who shows his feelings for others"

Alvin shrugged. "Sorry guys.. I'm just... kinda.. you know.."

"Sensitive?" the other four kids said in unison.

Alvin gave them a weird look. "What? No, Alvin Seville is not sensitive! - I'm just... caring for Simon! Did one of you know he had been bullied?" They all shook their heads. Alvin sighed. "Almost home" he said, under his breathe.

* * *

When they came inside their house, they saw Simon's shoes, jacket and schoolbag were just thrown on the floor. Dave came in to them. "Where have you been? I thought you guys already were home?" Dave said confused. They all looked nervous. Should they tell Dave?

"Uhm... Simon got off school earlier than us, and uhh.. I said that he could just go home. He didn't felt well, so yeah" Alvin said. Dave raised his eyebrows.

"What? I'll go up to him, to ask if his ok" Dave said, and walked toward the stairs.

"NO!" the five teens shouted in unison. Dave gave them a weird look.

"And why?"

"Uhmm.. He's probably asleep.. You wouldn't awake him, huh? Anyway, I'll go talk with him later" Alvin said with one of his cutest fake smiles.

"Ok, fellas" Dave said awkwardly, and walked into the living room again.

"Phew!" Brittany said.

"Wait..." Theodore looked like he thought about something. "Why can't we just tell Dave the truth?" he asked confused.

"Because Theo.." Alvin sighed. "I don't think Simon want us to tell Dave this. I mean... He didn't even want to tell _me_ it."

"Oh.." Theodore said and then he smiled. But it changed again. "Poor Simon" he said, and looked down at his feet. Eleanor put her arm around him to comfort him. Well, Simon probably needed it more...

* * *

They all walked upstairs. When they came up, they didn't really know what to do. Alvin looked over at the girls.

"Maybe.. We should go first" he looked over at Theodore who nodded. Jeanette smiled weakly. Brittany shrugged and Eleanor nodded too.

"C'mon Jean and Ellie. You can help me during my nails!" Brittany cheered. Jeanette and Eleanor looked over to each other and sighed at the same time. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Uhh.. Alvin?" Theodore asked, when the girls walked into Brittany's room.

"Yeah?"

"_Shall_ I go with you?"

Alvin looked over at his youngest brother. "Uh.. Not if you don't want to, Theo".

"I just... Think that you can talk better to Si, than me" Theodore looked down at his feet.

"What? We're both his brothers Theo!" Alvin smiled. Theodore sighed.

"I know... But... You know..."

"I'll go in to him" Alvin said. "Oh! If you want to, you can go help the girls, making Britt's nails" he winked at the green-eyed teen. Theodore grimaced and made Alvin laugh. "Well, I wouldn't do that either"

"No.. I'll make some food!" Theodore ran downstairs. Alvin looked over at Simon's door. Sure it was closed, and he thought it was locked too. Alvin walked over, and tried slightly to open the door. Yep, he was right. It was locked. Alvin knocked at the door.

"Simon? Are you ok?". No response. Alvin tried again: "Simon, talk to me please". Still no response. "I know you're in there!". He got impatient and started to try shake to door. "Simon, open up! I want to talk with you, about that earlier! Why haven't you said anything? I'm here for you!" Alvin kinda hisses.

Simon was still in bed. His body did still hurt a lot, and he had a big head ache. "Please go Alvin" Simon muttered between some sobs. He tried to sound normal, but it was hard to do when you cried.

"Are you crying?" Alvin asked.

"...Uh, no" Simon lied. Heck, another lie!

"Simon c'mon! We both know you need help with this. You can't always handle your problems alone!"

"Alvin, just go!" Simon said with a kinda angry tone, inside on the other side of the door.

"No, I won't go, you-"

"I.. said GO!"

"but-"

"NOW, ALVIN!" Simon yelled and started crying a bit more than before. Alvin could hear it and sighed. What should you do, when your brother has troubles, and don't even wanna admit it?

"Uhm.. Maybe I could try" A low voice said. Alvin turned around and saw Jeanette standing, filled with her hair. She looked kinda nervous, but still confident. "

"Yeah.. Uh, sure.." Alvin said with a unsure tone in his voice. He decided to walk down the stairs to see how far Theodore was. When he came down, Theodore was standing with a tray of food on. "Oh Alvin! didn't see you there" Theodore said. Alvin smiled weakly. He looked at the delicious food and licked his mouth. There were some peanuts, M&amp;M's, oranges, toasts and a pudding to each of them. There were also 6 glasses filled up with ice tea.

"Looks good, Theo" Alvin said. Theodore smiled, but stopped when he saw Alvin's sad face.

"How did it go, talking to him?" Theodore asked.

"Uhmm"

"What?"

"He didn't really wanted to talk, so yeah."

"Oh"

"But Jeanette is trying" Alvin smiled. Then Theodore smiled again.

"Let's go upstairs and eat". The two brothers walked up to Brittany's room, where she and Eleanor sat.

* * *

Jeanette stood outside of Simon's door. She could hear him sobbing and some small groans from crying. She felt sorry for him. '_How could he hide it? that poor boy! What could he have done, since he is bullied?' _Jeanette thought. She finally knocked at the door. "Simon?" She asked calmly.

Simon didn't know what to say. He just said no to Alvin, but he couldn't just say no the his crush, could he? No way! "Oh! uh.. Jeanette? Uh, hi" Simon stuttered.

Jeanette giggled to herself. She loved when he was shy around her. It made him even more cute. "Simon, can I please come in?". Again Simon didn't know what to say. She couldn't see him like this! His curly brown hair was one big mess and he looked so... destroyed!

"Uh.. uhm... sure..." He mumbled. He slowly walked up the door. First he starred at it, but then he realized what he should do. He slowly turned the key, and opened the door slowly.

Jeanette was a little bit shocked when she saw him. yes, his hair was a mess, but he was also blue around his eye. He had some bruises around his arms and neck, and his eyes, nose and cheeks were red after all the crying. "Oh, Simon..." Jeanette said. he looked embarrassed down at his feet. He felt himself blushing. Jeanette suddenly pulled him in to a close hug. And then, Simon couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst loudly out in tears and couldn't stop crying. She stroked his hair with her hand, and his back with the other hand. "Shhh.. I'm here, I'm here... It's all gonna be ok" She tried to calm him down. She didn't let go of him, either he did. They stood there for some minutes. He still couldn't stop crying. Jeanette was almost getting tears in her eyes too, by seeing the boy, she was in love with, like this. They walked in Simon's room. They sat on his bed and Jeanette did finally speak up.

* * *

Alvin took a large handful of M&amp;M's and stuffed it into his mouth. He still looked worried, but he was bored too.

"Woow... Save something to us!" Theodore said with a little grin.

"Nahh" Alvin said with a bored tone on his voice. He also smirked. Right now, he tried to act cool and funny, like always, but it was actually hard to hide his concern about his little brother. Brittany looked up from her magazine and turned her eyes over to Alvin

"What's wrong?" she asked with a weak smirk.

"Nothing!" Alvin answered quickly. Brittany sighed.

"C'mon Alvin, you can tell us. Or are you like your brother?" Brittany smirked. Alvin glared at her. NOBODY should ever say something like that again about his brothers low confidence, and certainly not in a situation like this. Eleanor looked over at her oldest sister.

"Britt! That wasn't very nice!" she said and gave her a small glare.

"What?... can't see the problem" Brittany replied and looked down at her magazine again. Alvin kept looking at her. He stared at her with big eyes. He was kinda angry. She noticed it at sighed. "What Alvin? got a problem?" She said, with a weak grin. Well, she couldn't see the problem, with making a small joke.

Alvin was about to yell at her, but instead he coldly said: "Don't make fun out of him. I think he has a hard time right now". Now, Brittany stared at him. She was kinda shocked, by Alvin protecting his brother for once.

"Huh! What's up with you?" she laughed. He didn't laugh. Actually, he wasn't in the mood for fun right now. Theodore and Eleanor watched them

"I'm just worried"

"About what? Your brother?"

"Yes!"

"For once..." She responded. When she said that, Alvin got a little hurt. Was he really _such_ a bad brother?. He looked down at his feet. He noticed, that some of the M&amp;M's laid on the floor. "Alvin?" Brittany asked seriously. He looked up. She didn't smirk anymore, she looked ashamed. "I-I'm sorry.. I uhh.. I didn't thought you worried about him, _that_ much".

" I do" Alvin simply replied. "But you don't need to be sorry, it doesn't matter. I'm just... yeah..".

Brittany walked over to him and sat beside. "Why are you sad?" she asked moving closer to him. Alvin sighed sadly.

"I'm... I'm just not a good brother!" he shouted. Theodore looked shocked, and walked over to him too.

"What do you mean, Alvin?" Theodore asked his brother. "You and Simon are the best brothers a human ever could have!". Alvin smiled at his youngest brothers words, but looked down again.

"I mean... I didn't even notice that Simon got bullied! And then, it was even from my fri- my _best_ friend!"

"Alvin.. Maybe he didn't got bullied that long! Maybe, it was just... you know... a couple of weeks!" Brittany said, trying to make him in a better mood.

"But then, why is he so sad about it? Simon is not a person, who would show his feelings!"

"You're right, you're right... Are you sad about that with Ryan? You know, your best friend?" Brittany asked. He looked nervously over at her.

"Actually.. He wasn't even my best friend" Alvin said, with a slight, nervously grin.

"Then, who's you're best friend?"

"Uhm..."

"You don't have one, right?" Brittany smirked. First he was kinda nervous to say it, but for some reason, it felt good to tell them now.

"I do" Alvin smiled warmly.

"Who?" she asked.

"...Simon.." Alvin smiled. Brittany was a bit surprised. Theodore and Eleanor were also.

"Alvin... That's cute!" Eleanor giggled. Brittany smirked.

"Woow... I never thought you would mean that. Or at least admit it" she said.

"Oh, c'mon.." Alvin muttered and took a sip of his ice tea.

**Chapter 2 is done! I'll write chapter 3 right now, I love ****writing****!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hidden feelings

**Here's Chapter 3! Hope you'll like it :)**

"Simon. Would you like to talk about it?" Jeanette asked him. Simon wiped his wet eyes with his sleeves. He slowly looked up to her. They sat very close, and he liked it. She also did.

First, he didn't answer. He couldn't get himself to speak. Jeanette took her arm around his shoulder and pulled him even closer. "I don't know" he said with a low, cracking voice. He was not completely stopped crying, but he was calmer. It felt weird for him to be comforted. It was always _him_ who comforted the others, when they were sad.

Simon sobbed weakly. Jeanette pulled him in to a closer hug. He hugged back, but didn't hug as tight as she did. He felt very weak. "Simon, I will not pressure you at all" she started. "But I really want to hear it all". She pulled back from the hug, and looked into his grey-blue eyes. Simon sighed softly. He sniffled and began to tell the story.

"Well.. It all kinda started... four.. no... five... years ago and-"

"FIVE YEARS? You've been bullied for five years?!" she interrupted. Simon didn't really answer. He only looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry... Please tell me" She said sweetly.

"Uhmm.. That day, we were supposed to perform for the school. And..." Simon told the story to Jeanette. She gasped and felt sorry for him. "And since that, I.. I've been bullied.. Like... Every.. Day" Simon ended and looked down at ground again. He groaned softly, and started to blush deeply.

"Simon... I-I... I don't know what to say" Jeanette said sadly. He looked over at her.

"Please don't tell Dave..." He mumbled nervously. Jeanette glared in shock at him.

"What? I mean... What? Why?"

"Please" he mumbled and a tear fell down at his red cheek.

She smiled warmly at him. Actually, she really wanted to tell Dave. But she would do anything for him. "I won't" she smiled at him. again, she pulled him in to a close hug. Simon could feel himself starting to cry again, but didn't want to now. Jeanette could feel that he was tense as they hugged. "Simon, calm down. You can cry if you need to.

"Jeanette?" he asked and they pulled away from the hug.

"Yes?" she looked him in the eyes.

"I uh.. I.. I don't know what I should do, if you weren't here" Simon said, looking into her beautiful eyes. She giggled sweetly.

"I don't know what I should do if _you_ weren't here, Simon" she said and Simon finally smiled, after a lot of crying.

"Jeanette?" He asked again, but even more nervous.

"Yes?". Simon looked again into her eyes. '_It's now or never, Simon. C'mon, you can do it! Don't be stupid, and for once do something!' _his inner voice yelled.

"I love you" he finally said. Simon still looked into her eyes. First she just looked at him, like she didn't understood it. '_Simon.. You just ruined it all.. typical, huh?' _he thought to himself. But then, she started to make a small smile, which got bigger.

"Simon, I-I love you too" she said, looking into his grey-blue eyes. She could still see he'd cried. Simon started to smile too. He felt himself leaning in. She did too.

They weren't far apart from each other now. They still looked into each other's eyes, filled with love and joy. Simon took the last step, to move his lips, against her soft lips, and they shared a lovely kiss. The kiss got a little more passionately; Jeanette placed her arms around his neck, and Simon, his hands on her waist. They made the kiss more passionately, and stayed like that for some minutes. When they finally pulled away for air, Jeanette said: "Woow... that was... amazing".

"Well, I agree" he chuckled gently, like always.

"Uhm.. Si?" she asked.

"Yes, Jean?"

"Is there something I can do to help you?" she asked nervously. Simon's smile disappeared and he looked nervous, but serious.

"You don't uh... need t-to worry, it's erhh.. Yeah, just ignore it" he said, looking over at his piano.

"What? No, we-we can't you ignore it. The problem won't go away, if you don't do something!" Jeanette said a bit too loud. Simon got a little scared, but still looked away from her.

"It dosen't matter" he said low. "You don't need to worry" Simon repeated.

"Simon... I want to help you... _We_ want to help you.. Please" she kinda begged.

"Uhm.. N-no please stay out of t-this"

"Simon , if we-"

"Please!... just stay out of this" he shouted, still sounding sad. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Why?"...

Simon didn't know what to say. "Uhm... I, uhh.. It's just.. Uhm.." he couldn't find out to say it.

"Hey, calm down" Jeanette said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He felt cold. "Take it easy. You can tell me anything"

"...It's just!... I'm supposed to be the smart and responsible! It's like... Like... Like I _need_ to stay strong! A-and if I do not even dare to sing in front of my own _family,_ I'm not that person! I'm not a person who people like. I'm the person _everybody_ hates! I mean, look at me! I-im just... an untalented, ugly nerd, who doesn't have any friends... I guess the bullies were right..." Simon said, just about starting to cry. Jeanette looked shocked at him.

"Simon! Don't ever _think_ about to say something like that again! You're perfect like the way you are! People doesn't hate you. Maybe, they just don't know as a person. But I'm glad I know you. Simon, I love you.. really! Don't underestimate yourself, you're the best person I've ever meet! Try to look at yourself again. You're a talented, smart, handsome, sweet, kind boy" Jeanette said. Simon looked ashamed down.

"...Di- did you m-mean that?" he asked, like he didn't believe her.

"Sure, I did! Love yourself for who you are!"

Simon smiled weakly at her.

"I didn't knew you had a low confident" she said calmly. Simon looked ashamed down. He could feel his eyes tearing up again, and tried to hold them in, but couldn't. Jeanette noticed it, and gave him a tight hug.

"Please don't cry" she said, rocking him back and forth. He didn't say anything. When they pulled back, Jeanette wiped his tears away from his cheeks and kissed him again. "You know, it's the best to tell the others, right?" Simon nodded weakly, and sniffed. She took his hands, and he smiled.

"I'm tired" he suddenly said. Jeanette smiled at him.

"You should get some rest. I'll go into the others. Shall I tell them, or do you want to later?" she asked sweetly.

"I um... I-I'll do it... later" Simon said, laying down.

"Well, then sleep tight". Jeanette gave him a little kiss on the cheek, as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Ellie, where's my curling iron?!" Brittany shouted to her sister, while she rummaged in her own closet.

"I don't know! Look in your bag.." Eleanor shouted back.. Brittany looked in her bag, but couldn't find it.

"It isn't there! WHERE IS MY CURLING IRON?!" Brittany yelled, desperate. Alvin and Theodore got a little shock, of her outburst. Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Britt, calm down... It's just a stupid curling iron, it's now the worlds end..." he said in a boring tone. Brittany turned slowly her heard over to Alvin and glared evilly at him. Alvin gulped in shock.

"It's NOT just a curling iron..." she said trying to calm down."IT WOULD BE, LIKE IF I TOOK YOUR HAIR GEL!"

Alvin looked at her with big eyes. He stood up, and walked over to her. "DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL MY HAIR GEL, STUPID!" he shouted back.

Theodore sighed. "Guys, please don't-"

"WELL, DONT _YOU_ DARE TO SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT _MY_ CURLING IRON!" Brittany cut him off, and shouted to Alvin.

"And here we go again" Eleanor sighed.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin shouted her name again. Actually he didn't want to argue right now with her. "Can't you just shut up?" he asked a bit hard. Brittany placed her hand on the middle of her chest.

"Exuse me?" she sounded shobby. Alvin was about to answer when they heard knocking. They both looked over at the door.

"It's me, Jeanette" they heard her say, outside of the door. Jeanette walked in. She smiled to them, and sat down at Brittany's bed, beside Theodore and Eleanor.

"How did it go?" Alvin asked, sounding curious.

"Uhm..." Jeanette didn't really know what to answer. Simon said that he would tell them later, so she couldn't tell them it all. "We talked a bit about it. He said that he'll tell you later, I said to him that he should get some rest" she said. She didn't tell them about that they kissed. Jeanette kinda forgot it, even though it was so wonderfull! His lips were so soft, and it was so fantastic! It wasn't just a small kiss, but still it was not 'making out'-ish. It was their first kiss for both of them. But was they girlfriend and boyfriend, or was it just a kiss? Jeanette thought about it, but Alvin interrupted her thoughts.

"Did he cry?" Alvin asked worried. No one had ever seen Alvin so worried. Not even that time in Paris, when Dave kinda broke everyting in his body!

"Yeah, he did" Jeanette replied shyly.

"Woow..." Brittany said. "I haven't seen Simon cry before"

"Me either" Eleanor agreed.

"Was he really sad?" Theodore asked worried.

"Unfortunately yes" Jeanette looked down at her feet. "But he'll be okay, if we help him, I think"

"But... He didn't even want to tell me! Then how would he want our help?" Alvin cried. Jeanette was a bit shocked.

"One thing he told me was that he felt that he needed to me the strong one. The one, who's responsible and the one who can take care for other people. I think he's... you know, kinda stressed" Jeanette said. Alvin tried to think about some periods, where Simon had been sad or weak. But he couldn't really remember something.

"I need to talk to him" Alvin suddenly said. He was about to open the door, when someone grabbed his arm.

"No!" Jeanette shouted. "I.. I think we should give him some time alone" Jeanette said, more calmly than before.

"But..." Alvin started. For him, it didn't make any sense to be alone. "Why? I mean, when you're sad, you don't want to be alone, would you? He needs to talk with someone!" Alvin protested. "We should talk to him".

Jeanette sighed. "Alvin, I'm sure he want some time alone right know. Just to relax and think about it all".

"Yeah Alvin" Theodore agreed. "We can talk to him later. He's probably asleep now anyway".

"Theo!" Alvin hissed. "It's supposed that you have to be on my side!"

"Sorry" Theodore mumbled. Alvin sighed. He moved his hand away from the door handle, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Fine" Alvin muttered and sat down at the bed again.

* * *

Some hours later:

Simon awoke from his sleep. It felt good to get some rest. He glanced over at his watch. 4:21 PM. Simon's eye widened when he saw it. Had he slept for that long? He took his circle formed glasses on, and sat up in his bed. He still felt tired, but more fresh than before. Simon thought about what happened today. The bullies, the punches he got, when the others found out, the tears, the talk with Jeanette, the hugs with Jeanette. And the kiss. With her. Jeanette. Oh, he loved thinking about it! He felt so safe when she's around him. But right now, he did actually felt like a looser. He thought about how much he had cried. And he hated when he cried. He felt so weak. More than he already was.

Simon remembered what Jeanette said. It was the best to tell them, and she was right. First of all, he should get in to them. Where were they? Simon got up from his bed. He stretched his arms and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so.. Destroyed! But right now, it wasn't something to think about.

All Simon thought about, was how he should tell them. How he should begin and how he should end it. Should he tell them it all?

Simon walked out of his room and looked down at the hall. When you came up stairs, you could go in to Brittany's room. If you went from her room to the left, you would find Theodore's and Eleanor's. If you went from Brittany's room to the right, you would find Alvin's room, Simon's and then Jeanette's.

He considered going down and look in the living room, but first he would look in the others rooms. Simon walked over to Alvin's door. He slightly knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer. There wasn't coming any sound from in there. Simon sighed. A bit in relief, cause he was a little nervous.

Simon walked over to the next door. Alvin's. Again, he slightly knocked at door. "Come in" Brittany said. She did probably think it was Dave.

Simon sighed again before he opened the door. He looked down at the floor. When he opened, he didn't look up at them. "Simon!" Theodore said loudly. He walked fast up to him, and suddenly gave him a hug. Simon didn't hug back, he just stared awkwardly down. Jeanette gave him a weak smile. Then Alvin walked up to him. He didn't gave him a hug, but just looked at him.

"Simon, are you ok?" Alvin asked shyly. First Simon only nodded. But then he could feel the tears came in his eyes. He hung his head down, and then he shook his head. Actually, he didn't knew why he started crying. He just did.

Alvin pulled his younger brother into his embrace, and hugged him tightly, but brotherly. Theodore hugged him too.

After some minutes of hugging, the three brothers walked over to Brittany's bed. "Do you want us to leave?" Eleanor asked softly. Simon didn't move his head.

"No, it.. doesn't matter" he answered with a low, weak voice. There was a long silence. Simon found it quite awkward.

"How long has it lasted?" Alvin asked shyly, moving closer to his brother. He tried to make eye-contact with Simon, but he did still not look up.

Simon hesitated. "...5 years..." he mumbled. Alvin's eyes widened a little.

"5 YEARS?! you've been bullied for 5 fucking years?!" Alvin cried. Simon got a little shock, but he didn't answer. He didn't move his head either. Instead of yelling, Alvin laid his arm around Simon. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked with a low voice, wiping Simon's tears away from his cheek.

"I... I don't know... I guess I just... Couldn't admit it" Simon replied.

"Admit what?" Brittany asked confused.

Simon sighed. "Admit that I am being bullied. The fact that I don't have any friends, and I don't like getting much attention" he spoke with a little louder voice.

"What do you mean about attention?" Alvin asked just as confused as Brittany was before.

"I..." Simon said but couldn't finish his sentence. It was quite hard to admit that he had stage fright for singing solo.

"Simon... Do you.. have... like, stage fright?" Alvin asked, a bit shocked.

Ok. They got it.

Simon sniffled and wiped his tears away from his eyes. "Kind of" he said slightly.

Alvin looked at his brother. He felt a little guilty for not looking out for Simon. That wasn't something Alvin would just admit, he had already been enough sensitive for today.

Alvin hugged his brother again. "We'll help you" he said simply, looking over at the four other, who nodded in agreement. Simon would normally cancel that, but maybe it wouldn't help. They were, after all, only trying to help him.

Immediately, Dave came into the room. "Hey fellas, I'm going to shop for dinner, what do you- Wow! Simon, what happened to your eye?" Dave interrupted himself, when he saw how Simon looked. Simon sighed. They all walked down in the living room, to tell Dave the whole story.

* * *

"Simon, that's terrible! Why didn't you say anything?" Dave asked, with a loud tone that shocked Simon a bit. He didn't answer; he just looked kinda ashamed down at the table. He noticed the spot on the table, as Alvin spilled some time ago. Suddenly, after a long silence, Dave asked "Simon do you wanna move school, or shall I just call them?". Simon eyes widened, as he shook his head wildly.

"No, no! Please don't. Don't make it worse than it is" he said.

Dave sighed. "Simon, we _need_ to do _something_. We can't just ignore school bullies. It's a problem for many kids, and it's awful. You know what, I'm going to call the school" he said, as he looked for the telephone.

"No don't!" Simon cried and he ran after Dave. He suddenly jumped on Dave's back and tried to stop him. "Please!" he begged.

Dave looked at his second oldest teen, with a weird look."Simon, would you please get off me?" he asked, and Simon got off him, realizing it was a weird thing to do. "Like I said before, you can't just ignore it. What did you thing we should do then?". Dave looked into Simon's hurt eyes.

Simon hesitated. "...I... I don't.. really know" he said, looking down at his skinny body.

"Uh not to intrude or something, but I think we should give Ryan again, after being a bully!" Alvin said.

"Alvin, revenge is not the answer" Dave said, sounding so responsible.

"But no one bullies _MY_ brother!" Alvin shouted. Simon smiled a bit of what Alvin just said.

"Alvin, take this seriously" Dave determined.

"I do!" Alvin shouted once again. "I am actually trying to help, Dave". He sounded a little hurt.

Simon thought this was a little awkward. "Guys, it doesn't matter!" Simon said. "It's OK, I'll survive..."

Dave thought for a moment. "Maybe you six kids should-"

"Teen. Agers." Alvin said slowly, so Dave could understand it, interrupting. Dave sighed.

"Maybe you six _teenagers_" he said, looking over at Alvin "Should try to figure this out by yourself" he smiled at the six _teenagers._

"Wh-what?" Simon stammered. "N-no we can't"

"Simon, give it try" Dave put his hand on his middle eldest and youngest son.

"K, Dave" Simon mumblered, looking down". Jeanette came over to him.

"We'll help you Simon. Don't worry" she smiled sweetly at him, and he smiled to her.

* * *

The clock was already 9:30 PM, and Simon was sitting in his own room again. They had just eaten, and he was sitting with his math homework. Well, classes and other school stuff had never been a problem for him. But right now, Simon didn't really paid attention to his home works. He just sat there with his desk, and stared out of the window. The sun was gone down, and you could see the stars. He thought about the day. Today and what had happened. He couldn't believe it, it actually, he didn't like the fact that they found out. Simon just wanted to ignore his troubles, but he did already knew, that he just couldn't. It doesn't help to just ignore your problems. But what would happen tomorrow? Would it even help, or will it just be worse? Ryan was not the type of a guy, who just gave up on what he wanted. Or what he wanted to _do._ Simon knew that.

He got broken out of his thoughts, when he heard knocking on his door. Simon turned around to face the door. "Come in" he said with a low voice. Dave came in, and smiled.

"Hey Fella, how are you?" he asked, caring. Simon didn't answer. He just looked down at the floor. He didn't know _what _to answer. Well, he didn't felt very good or happy. And he hated the fact, that he still was sad and unhappy.

Dave sat on Simon's bed, and motioned him to do the same. Simon came over, not looking up to Dave's calmly, but worried face. "How do you feel, Simon?" he asked again. Simon looked up, and could again feel the tears coming up to his eyes. He tried to ignore it.

"I'm fine" Simon replied slightly. Another little lie, whooops.

"Simon, I can see you're not" Dave said. "May I guess why?". Simon didn't respond, and Dave continued. "You're still hurt about the bullying?".

Simon sniffled. "Yeah" he simply said.

"Don't worry" Dave said, pulling Simon into a 'Adoptive father and adoptive son for almost the teen's life' hug. "Tomorrow, I'll call the school, and we'll get this problem solved". Dave still knew, that Simon didn't want them to interfere in this, but what kind of father would he be, if he just ignored it?.

"Ok" Simon said, without any tone filled with disagreement. He just didn't want to argue or something right now. Dave pulled back, and placed his hand on the blue-eyed teen's shoulder.

"You should get some sleep now" Dave said. Simon laughed slightly.

"Trust me, I _really_ want to, but I have _plenty_ of home works"

"Simon, you need some rest. Or at least, to relax a bit." Dave said smiling. Simon nodded, and Dave rubbed his shoulder, and then he went out of the room. Simon looked over at the window again. One thing he always had liked, was to look at the stars.

Simon decided to go out in the garden for a while. He did _always _relax, looking up at the sky. He was about to open the door, when Alvin came in. "Hey Si" he said, smiling weakly.

"Oh hi Alvin" Simon said, smiling slightly at his older brother.

"Are you ok?" Alvin looked into his brothers blue eyes, who only nodded short.

"Yeah" Simon replied.

"Simon, I'm sorry" Alvin suddenly said, after a little silence. Simon looked confused over at his brother, who looked hurt.

"Alvin, what are you talking about? Why are you sorry?"

"It just..." Alvin looked down at the ground. "I kinda feel it's my fault" he muttered sadly. Simon shook wildly on his head, and walked closer to Alvin.

"What? No, no, it's not your fault!" he said with a slight grin. "How can it _even_ be your fault?".

Alvin sighed loudly. "Because.. I'm your big brother! It kinda _my_ job to carry on you! And I didn't... And I understand why _you _are feeling pressured to be the responsible one, when I'm not... And then, in fact that you were getting bullied, you are doing it very good! I'm sorry Simon, not for taking care of you, I... I'm feeling like at stupid brother..." Alvin looked into Simon's eyes.

Simon looked into Alvin's warm brown eyes. "Alvin, no don't say that! You're the best brother I ever could want! And.. I don't know what I should do... if you weren't here" Simon said, muttering the last part. "Alvin please don't think that! You had taking care about Theo and I a _lot_ of times, and I'm sure he's just as thankful as I am"

Alvin smiled to his brothers words. "Really? I have?" he asked. Simon smiled, moving closer to his brother again.

"Sure" he slightly said. "Thank you". Alvin pulled Simon into a close, brotherly hug.

"I'm not very happy to admit this, but I... I love you Simon" Alvin said, with a little grin. Simon laughed a bit too.

"Well, I love you too, brother" Simon said, still hugging his brother. When they pulled apart, Alvin smiled. Simon did too. "Woow.. How sensitive you are today, huh?" Simon teased playfully. Alvin laughed.

"Yep, I don't know what's going on" he said.

The two brothers smiled at each other for a moment.

"But if you don't mind, I will go out and watch the stars". Alvin nodded and walked out of the room with his brother.

"There you go, goodnight" Alvin said as Simon walked down the stairs.

* * *

Simon looked up at the dark, shining sky. The stars were very clear to see, and Simon loved it. He sighed loudly, and again, he started to think about what could happen tomorrow. Suddenly, he felt and hand placing on his shoulder. Simon jumped a little bit, he quickly turned around and saw Jeanette, smiling.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you" she said, sitting beside him. Simon chuckled a little.

"Hah, it doesn't matter" he replied, looking into her eyes. Such a beautiful sight.

Jeanette looked up to the sky, as he did. "It's beautiful" she said, sighing.

"Yeah, just as you" he said, still looking up. After realizing what he just said to her, his eyes widened and he quickly looked over at her. Jeanette had a surprisingly expression on her face. She smiled at him, and he blushed. "Uh, did.. Did I just said that out loud?" he asked, with a nervously grin. She kept smiling.

"Thank you" she said, moving closer to him. Simon blushed even harder, but in a way, he liked it. "Simon?" she suddenly asked. "Did you mean, what you said earlier?".

Simon looked over at her eyes and remembered their kiss. Not that he had forgot it. "Sure I did. I love you" he said nervously. Jeanette kept looking into his blue eyes.

"I love you too" she said.

Simon and Jeanette learned forward to each other, and shared a kiss. It felt good for them both. Simon deepened the kiss a little, and she did like it. After some minutes of kissing, they slowly pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. They both smiled, a suddenly Simon let out a small grin. "Well, I guess that means we're together?" he asked. Jeanette giggled too.

"It does, silly" she said. They pulled into a kiss more, and enjoyed their time together.

* * *

Inside:

"AWWWW!" Theodore and Eleanor said, looking at their siblings kissing. "That's just so cute!"

Brittany sighed. "I want a boyfriend too!" she hissed to herself. Alvin smirked.

"I'm still here, Britt" he teased. Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed quickly.

"Ugrh Alvin! Shut up. Like I'd ever would date..._you_" she said, pointing over at Alvin. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Too proud to admit it?" Alvin smirked and Brittany rolled her ice-blue eyes.

Eleanor sighed. "They are soooooo much in love" she whispered to Theodore, who started to chuckle.

**Done! Haha, I love writing this story! I think Chapter 4 will be out soon (:**


	4. Chapter 4 - Scared for telling the truth

**Hi! Thanks for my first 3 reviews.. haha.. Ok, I'm still proud :D**

**Sorry, this is a short chapter, but I'll continue tomorrow :)**

**Please review, it means a lot to me (:**

**Enjoy!**

Next Morning:

This morning, Simon didn't woke up by Dave's knocking on the door. He awoke by Alvin and Brittany's arguing. '_Seriously? Even 6:45 in the morning? ugh...' _he thought. He could also hear what they shouted to each other:

"BRITTANY, GIVE ME MY CAP, FOR f*ck's SAKE!"

"THEN, GIVE ME MY CURLING IRON!"

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE IT!"

"THEN, WHO DOES?!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"UGH!"...

Simon sighed. Maybe today would be a different day? A day without bullies? He remembered Dace said, that he would call the school today. But what if it didn't help? Would it get worse?

The thoughts wandered through Simon's head, as he pushed his black, circle formed glasses up. He got up from his bed, went over to his closet, and took a clean, white shirt on.

* * *

Dave took a zip of his coffee and flipped a page in his newspaper. "Jeanette?" he asked, as she entered in the kitchen.

"Yes Dave?" she asked, happily.

"I just called the school" he said, as he raised up from the chair. "And they said they would talk with Simon about this at the school. They would also talk with the boys, who bothered Simon"

Jeanette smiled. "Great!" she cheered.

"It is" he replied. "But anyway, could you please... like... take '_care_' of Simon today? You know, like being on his side? I think he could need that". Dave looked worried.

"Sure Dave! Always! I just want Simon to be happy" she promised.

"Thank you" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Alvin, Brittany and Theodore came in to the kitchen.

"Good morning" Theodore yawned, tired.

"Morning Theo!" Eleanor cheered, as she made toaster waffles to them all.

"Can I help with something?" Theodore asked his partner.

"Yes please" she giggled, and he helped her.

* * *

The Seville family was sitting, eating their breakfast, made by Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin stuffed the toaster waffle in his mouth, as he said: "Uhm, just saying, but the audition is today..." the others looked at each other.

"Wait.. what!" Brittany cried. "No, no, no, no, no! We- We haven't even practiced, ho-how can we... WHAT!"

"Aw, C'mon Britt! We're pop stars, we don't need that!" Alvin said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "We already know the song text, we have sung it a million times before". Brittany nodded.

"Oh yeah... You're right" she said in relief.

"I always am" he smirked, and Brittany rolled her eyes.

Jeanette thought about the text. But what about Simon?

"Uh Si, do you wanna sing 'your' text?" she asked, carefully, not to make Simon sad or embarrassed.

Simon hesitated. Was he ready?

"Uhm.. N-no thank you" he said with a low voice, looking down at his half-eaten waffle. Jeanette placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled sweetly to him, she didn't like when he was like that.

"Okay, Alvin can take it" she said, while he smiled again, weakly.

"Or... _I_ could take it?" Brittany interrupted.

Alvin laughed. "Haha, Jeanette know that I'm better too" he said, playfully.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"Ugh, Alvin shut up" Brittany cut Jeanette off. Alvin kept smirking, and Jeanette sighed.

* * *

The clock was 7:48 and the teens were ready to walk to school.

"Okay kids, see you whe-"

"TEENS!" Alvin shouted to Dave. "For the last time Dave, We're not kids!"

Dave sighed. "Alvin..." he said. "Anyway, see you when you're home"

"Bye, Dave!" the TEENS said in unison.

* * *

As they walked to school, there was a silence between them. Simon kept looking down at the ground. Jeanette noticed it, and walked happily over to him.

"Hi!" she said, trying to make him happy.

"Hi Jean" he said, trying to look happy, with making a fake smile. Well, it didn't worked.

Jeanette took his hand, and squeezed it gently. "You're ok?"

Simon nodded without answering, and looked down at the ground again. She squeezed it again, trying to get his attention. Simon looked up at Jeanette, who had a worried expression on her face. "You're not" she said, moving closer to him. "Simon, it will all be okay again, I promise" she said, kissing his hand.

Eleanor saw it and smirked a little.

Simon made a weak smile. "I know" he said. Then Alvin came over to them, and interrupted them.

"Hey you guys! Ready to win it all?" he smirked and Simon rolled his eyes, with a little smile. "C'mon Simon! You know we're going to win!" Alvin said.

"Sure..." Simon said, as he looked over at the school. "Class starts in two minutes, let's go"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were almost in their class, when R. Ruby stopped Simon. "Good morning Mr. Seville" she smiled to him.

"Uhm.. God morning R. Ruby" Simon said, nervously.

She kept smiling, and looked over at the five others, who listened. "Mr. Seville, would you please follow me? I talked to your math teacher, Mr. McCurry, and he said you could drop the class. We're going to talk on my office". Simon only nodded, and followed her.

Alvin looked over at Brittany. "Hey! That's unfair!" he muttered.

"Now what?" she asked, still looking over where Simon and R. Ruby went.

"He miss math classes! And we're just going to sit there and die in boredom!" Alvin hissed. Brittany rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

Simon sat down on the chair and looked nervously up at the rector.

"Do want a glass of water?" she asked him, kindly. Simon shook his head.

"No th-thanks" he stammered. R. Ruby chuckled slightly.

"You don't need to be nervous, Simon" she said. Actually, it was the first time, he had heard her call one of the pupils, their name. "Dave called me this morning. And he said, you were having troubles with some older boys. Correct?" she said. Simon nodded, looking down at the ground. "Do you know who they are?"

Simon hesitated a little. He knew who they were. Should he say it? Simon thought about it for a little, but finally said "Uhm.. The-their names are... Xander and... and Ryan..."

R. Ruby nodded in understanding. "Aha, I see. Not something knew" she said. "Would you please wait here, Mr. Seville? I will try to find them, and then we'll all talk"

Simon didn't like the thought about that. although he wanted this to disappear, he just didn't liked it. He only nodded, cause.. You know... he's not the type of guy who would say his teacher against.

R. Ruby walked out of her office, leaving Simon alone with many thoughts...

* * *

Simon looked up at the clock. 8:23. Woow.. He had waited for long time now, and he wonders if he just should get into his class again. But then, he heard talking coming from the outside of the room. Simon looked over at the door, and in came R. Ruby with Ryan, Xander and another boy he didn't knew the name for. Simon could see the evil look in Ryan's eyes. he gulped, and looked kinda ashamed down in the ground again. Ryan and Xander sat on the chairs beside him, and Simon felt himself moving a little away from them. The smell of hair gel and expensive deodorant could get smelled even 10 meters from them!

R. Ruby sat behind her desk. "So now, I want so ask you all some questions" she began. She looked over at the two older boys. "Is it true, you'd bullied Mr. Seville?" Ryan and Xander hesitated.

Ryan tried to look innocent. "No R. Ruby. Why should we do that, to this poor boy?" Ryan asked, placing his hand on Simon's shoulder, who jumped a little. R. Ruby raised her eyebrows, and turned her face over to Simon.

"Are they telling the truth, Mr. Seville?" she asked, like she didn't believed them. Simon looked over at them, not knowing what to answer. Ryan shout him the death-glare, and Xander just looked at him. Simon looked up at R. Ruby again. His mouth said something, just without his voice.

"uh yeah. Th-they are telling the.. the tr-truth.." Simon mumbled. He knew if he said it was them, he would just get 'abused' even more.

Ryan smirked, but then he looked up at R. Ruby again. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding". Ryan looked over at Simon again, with a fake smile, while he tried to act like he felt sorry for him. "And I'm _so_, so sorry about it, Simon. You must be _very, very_ weak after 5 years old bullying" he said, shaking his head slowly. Simon narrowed secretly his eyes to Ryan. Ryan noticed it and gave him one more death-glare, which made Simon quickly look away.

"Wait..." R. Ruby began. "How do you know it's been on for _5_ years?"

Ryan hesitated again, and mumbled something like "I'm uhhh... I.. Know his big brother, Alvin Seville"

"Oh, sure" R. Ruby said. Then her telephone started to ring. She looked at it, and then looked over at the teens again. "You can go to class again" she said, before answering the phone.

Simon glanced over at Ryan and Xander, who smirked. He waited for them to left first, but they kept sitting there, waiting for _him_ to left first. When they didn't move, Simon decided to just run out of the room, and get down at his class. When he got out of the office, he heard them call for him. "YOU... wait here, nerd!" Ryan shouted. Simon acted like he didn't heard it, and kept walking. Heck, there wasn't anyone on the school corridor. "I said, WAIT!" Ryan shouted once again, but this time, Simon turned around to see Ryan walking closer to him.

"Do you know what you just did?!" Ryan yelled. Simon's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, but-"

"No! Shut up..!" Ryan interrupted, and Simon shut his mouth again. "If you EVER 'gossip' again, you're SO done!" and with that, Ryan punched Simon so hard in his stomach, that Simon opened his mouth to say 'AARHH!'. Ryan smirked. "Be quiet, someone's having classes". Ryan and Xander kept smirking, and went into their class again, leaving Simon on the floor, with his hands around his hurt stomach.

"I hate my life" he muttered to himself.

**I'll continue as soon as I can (: please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The contest

**Chapter 5, wuuhuuu! First, I wanna thank my rewiever SupernaturalLover4Ever. Thank you for all your reviews, seriously, you make me very happy. Second, thank you for ****_all_**** my reviews, I hope you all will continue to read this story, hehe :) **

**Chapter 5!**

After some classes, the teens got the chance to talk with each other, in lunch break.

"Uh! Math is so boring" Alvin muttered. Normally Simon would have rolled his eyes, but right now he was to busy, to think about it. His mind was again on something he just wished he could forget. But he really couldn't.

"Oh" Alvin said, turning his head over to Simon. "Simon how did it go?" he asked him, carefully and almost nervously. Simon looked over at his brother. He noticed the others were paying attention to Alvin and Simon's conversation. They looked interested.

"Uhm..." Simon couldn't find the right words to say. "It- it went fine... I think" he lied, and muttered the last sentence.

"That's great!" Jeanette cheered, putting her arm around him. He was actually a little shocked about her kinda loud cheering.

"Well, yeah" Simon said, looking down at his apple. Theodore noticed that Simon didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong, Si?" he asked. "You said it went well, and that's positive! Why are you down?"

Simon kept starring at his apple, not even looking up at the others, who looked curiously at him. Simon didn't, he didn't have the chance to answer, before Brittany cried: "Oh God! Let's go, we should go now to the audition! We really shouldn't be late"

Alvin narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Britt, we are supposed to be there in 20 minutes? We're not going to be late".

"Alvin, puh-lease! I'm going to put my make-on, curl my hair, warm up my voice..." Brittany continued, as Alvin sighed.

"Well yeah, we better go, she'll never stop talking.." he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, le-lets g-go" Simon stuttered.

* * *

The audition was held in the school's music room. Lots of students had come to see the performer's talents, yet there was not as many as you probably expected. Only seven groups had signed up for the competition, and three would go on to the finals. For the finale, there were three other schools.

"I just _know_ we're going to win!" Alvin said proudly, but a little too selfish.

"Alvin, how do you know that? Maybe, we're not even going to the final, but who knows" Eleanor sounded positive. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Ellie, I just know that! And then, we're even going to get 1000 dollars!" he said, looking up at the ceiling. Sure, he imagined what he wanted. A new cap, a new guitar, Fifa 14, a new play station...

"Uhh, Alvin?" Jeanette interrupted his thoughts. "You know that the money someone will win, is given to an optional donation, right?". Alvin looked slowly down from the ceiling, and glared over at Jeanette.

"WHAT?" he cried. "But... But-".

Brittany laughed. "God, Alvin. You didn't knew that? hahaha". Alvin glared over at Brittany.

"Crap..." he muttered, putting his hands in his pockets.

It was almost their turn to perform, and Simon was still quiet. Ryan said he should stay away from the competition, didn't he? God... Simon sighed loudly. Maybe a little _too_ loudly. Jeanette noticed his down-ish mood, and went over to him.

"Hi Si, something wrong?" she asked, happily, but still concerned. Simon quickly looked up, to see her beautiful, purple eyes.

"Oh Jeanette!" he said nervously. "Uh, Not-nothing's wr-wrong" he said, giving her a fake smile. Jeanette tilted her head a little.

"Are you sure?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

Simon tightened his lips in, so you could see his dimples. Jeanette smiled a little at it, it looked so cute!

"...yeah sure" he hesitated. Jeanette have him a hug, and Simon hugged slightly again. When she was about to pull away, Simon tightened the hug even more. She didn't mind because she loved to hug him, and loved that she could feel his warmth. "I love you" he whispered into her ear. Jeanette giggled a little and whispered again.

"I love you" and after that, she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Simon smiled at his girlfriend, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Jeanette pulled her arm around his neck, and smiled in the kiss.

Theodore walked over to them, not looking at them. "Hey we're going on now, so -... oohh" he said, when he saw them. He blushed a little. "Uhmm, am I interrupting? Sorry, I didn't mean-"

Simon pulled quickly away and blushed a little. he cut off his little brother. "No no! Y-you didn't.. uh.. I uhh" Simon stuttered, still blushing. Alvin came running over to them.

"Guys! Come on, it's our turn!" he called, a little annoyed. Simon, Theodore and Jeanette walked after him, and out on the stage to see the cheering school crowd.

* * *

R. Ruby came on the stage too, to represent them. "And her, pupils, is Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!" she said, and the music began.

**All****_:_**

"We are family

We are family"

**Alvin:**

"Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
Yeah, and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie"

**Brittany:**

"A-a-all, all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close?  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose"

**The Chipettes:**

"We are family  
And I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing"

**The Chipmunks:**

"We are family

And I got all my brothers for me"

As Simon sang along with his brothers, he didn't feel scared or something. Well not until...

"We are family..." Simon suddenly stopped singing, when he saw Ryan glaring up at them. He looked so evil, hoping not to hear Simon's voice. Simon froze, still looking at Ryan in fear. He couldn't just give Simon orders, could he?

"Get up everybody and sing" The two other chipmunks sang alone, looking confused over at Simon, who eyes were widened.

**Jeanette:**

"Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of this world's delights"

As Jeanette sang, Alvin walked over to Simon. He whispered just as low as he could: "Uh Simon? Hallo, we're in middle of an audition! Don't be scared now!". Alvin smiled out to the crowd and he sang Simon's solo:

**Alvin:**

"High hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight"

When he finished, he looked over at his little brother again. "Si-mon!" he whispered again, and Theodore started.

**Theodore:**

"No, we don't get depressed  
And here's what we call our golden rule"

Alvin tried again. "Siiiiiimon. What's wrong? You make me look stupid" he said, trying to shake his shoulder, slightly so he wouldn't get much attention.

**Eleanor:**

"Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong, this is our family jewel"

Alvin smiled out to the crowd. He suddenly slapped Simon in his back, and Simon responded, with a little squeal. "Ouch! Alvin, why did you do that?" he snapped, but still whispering. Alvin sighed and the girls started:

**The Chipettes:**

"We are family  
And I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing"

Simon thought about what just happened. He slowly looked at Ryan who walked behind the stage. '_oh no' _Simon thought.

**The Chipmunks:**

"We are family  
And I got all my brothers with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing"

Simon couldn't see Ryan anymore, only the cheering crowd. They clapped and whistled at the six teens.

**All:**

"We are family  
We are family  
We are family  
We are family

We are family  
And I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

We are family  
And I got all my brothers with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing"

As the song ended, the crowd raised up at cheered even louder. Alvin smirked and leaned over to Brittany who smiled proudly. "I'm still thinking we're going to win" he said. Brittany smirked too.

"Sure. We _will_ win it all" she said, waving at the school crowd.

* * *

The teens walked backstage, where Ryan was. He leaned up at the wall, with his arm crossed, and his first leg was crossed over the other. A big smirk was planted on his face.

"Well, well" he said at them. Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want, Ryan" Alvin said sternly. Simon was too nervous to say something.

Ryan let out a small, but annoying laugh. He tried to grab Alvin's wrist, but Alvin was too fast, and jumped backward. "Get away from me!" Alvin cried in anger. "After what you did, I never want you to near me, my brother, or _us_ again!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Aww. The little Alvin is trying to give me orders. How cute" he replied.

"Hey, I'm 15 years old!" Alvin yelled, moving bravely closer to Ryan.

"And I don't care" Ryan said, faking a fake smile. "I'll only stay away for óne condition" he smirked. Alvin nodded annoyed in understanding.

"Yes?" he said, getting Ryan to continue.

"If _you_ six stay out... from the song contest" Ryan said, evilly.

Eleanor gasped loudly. "No way!" she shouted, but regretted when Ryan shot her a death-glare. "I mean-"

"Do you have something you wanna say, fatty?" he snapped. Eleanor narrowed her eyes, and looked ashamed down at her body. Theodore noticed it. He looked over at Ryan. Theodore was about to say something, but Ryan shot him a glare too, and Theodore closed his mouth again. He out his arm around Eleanor's shoulder and she smiled at him.

"No one talks like that to my sister!" Brittany yelled at him. She had never learned Ryan to know as a person, so she hadn't seen his evil side.

"Shut up, bitch!" he snapped again, moving closer. Brittany gulped in shock, and said no more. Ryan smirked, and looked over at Simon who didn't hoped to get seen by him.

"And Simon... Little, poor Simon..." Ryan said, trying to sound sympathetic. He walked over to him, and tried to get eye-contact, but Simon kept looking down at the floor. Ryan suddenly punched him hard down at the floor, and Simon let out a little scream. "Get away from my face" Ryan muttered.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor gasped in shock in unison. "What the fuck are you doing, Ryan?!" Alvin yelled, running over to his little brother, who just laid on the floor.

"This is just the beginning" Ryan said. Then, he walked away from the six teens.

Alvin sighed, and turned his head over at his little brother. "Simon, are you alright?" he asked. Simon nodded weakly, and got up frem the floor.

"I'm fine, I guess" he said, like he didn't care.

There was a long silence with them, until Jeanette asked: "Wh-what do you think he means with 'this is just the beginning'?". She sounded upset, and Simon went over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is it a bad thing?" she asked again.

Brittany sighed. "I don't know, Jean" she replied. "But I think we need to be careful"

Finally, they could her R. Ruby's voice out from the stage. "OK pupils, all the groups has performed their song, and now, the judges will choose only _three_ of you. The three selected will go further to the final, which will take place in a week. We will be back in 30 minutes"

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other.

"Anybody wants something to drink?" Theodore offered.

"Sure" Brittany said

"Yeah" Eleanor cheered.

"Finally, someone asked!" Alvin cried.

"Of course" Jeanette smiled.

"Umm, OK" Simon said nervously. He couldn't even think about what Ryan could do with them. And why?

**Hhhmm, what do you think? Some ideas? Please review!**

**Chapter 6 will be out soon (:**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dropping out

**Hi again! Sorry for the long wait... I was kinda busy, you know (:**

**Here's Chapter 6!**

**PS. Maybe the end of this chapter is kinda 'harsh' or something, but now you're warned ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor sat on their usual school bench, drinking apple juice. Simon kept the straw inside his mouth without drinking. He stared at nothing, and had nothing to come up with.

Theodore broke the silence. "Sooooo, do you guys think we'll win?" he asked, just to say something.

"Of course!" Alvin smirked. "We _are_ pop stars. How can we _not _win?" Theodore didn't answer. He just looked down at his half-full, half-empty juice.

Suddenly Simon blurted up. "Guys! I-I don't think I can d-do this!" he said, standing up. Alvin gave him a confused look.

"Do what?"

Simon rolled his eyes, at his brother's short-term memory. "Go on stage!" he said. Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes too, and walked up to his brother.

"Sure you can! It went well right before" Alvin said, trying to build Simon's confidence up. "And why do you say that?"

Simon looked down, running his left hand trough his messy hair. "I- I just think it would be more safety, to just drop out"

Alvin's eye widened a little. "_What_?!" he exclaimed. "Why should we drop out? That's the worst idea I've heard from you. The _smart_ one" he said, trying to not be _so_ funny though.

Simon rolled his eyes again. "You heard what Ryan said!" he cried. "He'll get us anyway, so it might be the best". Simon looked a little ashamed down at the ground, for sounding so weak.

"Come on, Simon! And now I think about it, why haven't Dr. Ruby said anything to him? You said it went well to your conversation" Alvin said, changing the subject.

Simon felt himself getting speechless. Did he really say that? Oh yes, he did! "Uhhh... I did?" he asked, trying to play innocent.

"Uh yes you did!" Brittany broke into their conversation.

Simon bit his lower lip. He never had been a good liar. "I..." he tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words. Had talking always been that hard?

Alvin cleared his throat. "Simon" he began. "What _exactly _happened to your talk with Dr. Rubin?" he asked sternly, but still soft. He wouldn't sound too harsh; he knew Simon was having it hard.

Simon sighed deeply. He sat down at the bench again, with Alvin right beside him. "I... I didn't tell her the truth..." he mumbled with a low voice.

Jeanette gasped a little. "What?" she asked. "Why not?"

Simon sighed. "I think Ryan kinda scared me to not tell her the truth. I'd still got beaten up". Alvin laid his arm around Simon before Jeanette could do it.

"Don't worry" he said. He got Simon's attention, as he looked up at his older brother.

"What do you mean?"

Alvin couldn't help but smirk a little. "We'll go tell Dr. Ruby _anything_. _Right _now" he replied trying to sound like an optimist.

Simon raised his eyebrows in shock. "_What_?! No, no, no, no, no, no, _NO_!" he cried as he stood up, keeping his eyes at Alvin. "We're not going to tell her anything! Ryan will kill me!"

Alvin rolled playfully his eyes. His brother was totally overreacting. Or was he?

"Come on Simon! You can't keep lying about it! Someday, it'll hunt you!" Alvin walked up to his brother again.

Simon didn't really know what to respond. "We should better go back know" he said, starting to walk towards the music room again in a fast speed.

Alvin quickly looked over at the four others. "Why won't he listen? I'm trying to help him, and _again_ he thinks, he just can run away from it". Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor shook their heard on the same time. Alvin sighed. "I'm not going to give up. He _needs_ it, he just doesn't _think_ he does" he mumbled to himself, looking at his brother from the distance.

* * *

Simon came back to the music room. He looked at the clock. Exactly two minutes to Dr. Rubin would deliver the answers. Actually, Simon didn't hope they would win. He wasn't much competitive, cause for him it was just a competition. Another of those stupid competitions, were people just _had _to be the best, and Simon wasn't like that, he-

Simon felt forward, when someone pushed him. "So are you brats staying out of the conpetition or what?!" Ryan hissed. Simon turned quickly around to face him. He stood up, and tried to go backwards.

"I- I.. Uh.. we.. Well, it's a little complica-"

"_Yes _or _no_, geek!" Ryan interrupted. But before Simon could answer him, they heard Dr. Rubin's voice coming out from the stage.

"Students" she began. "We have found the three winners of you all. Participants, please come up on the stage, and we'll appoint the three winners"

Ryan looked over where Simon stood before, but couldn't find him. "What the...!" he blurted.

Simon quickly, but secretly walked over to his brothers and the girls, as they walked up on the stage. He knew that Ryan would do something to him later, but right know he just wanted to go home.

One of the three judgers cleared her throat. "And the first one who's going to the final is... Riley and Emily!" she said, pointing over at the two twins with her arm. The crowd clapped, and the two twins bent.

"They were just lucky" Brittany whispered to Eleanor, who just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The second judge cleared his throat too. "And... Who's also in the final is... Daisy and Michael!". He pointed over at the couple. Sure, a cheerleader and a football guy was a perfect match.

Alvin growled low. "C'mon... Love songs are _so _boring". Theodore sighed at Alvin's jealousy.

"And the last performing group is..." the third judge began. "The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!"

Alvin smirked, cause he knew they would get to the final, Brittany whined in 'surprise', Theodore and Eleanor gave each other high-five, and Jeanette smiled.

'_Damh it!_' Simon thought. '_Guess who doesn't want to go to school tomorrow...'_

* * *

Five out of six walked proudly home from school. The last one, couldn't think about nothing else than how Ryan would react to Simon. To his brothers. The all of them.

Theodore walked happily over to his older brother, who was not happy at all. "Simon! We got to the final! Where's your smile?" he asked.

Simon glared empty at him. He couldn't blame Theodore for his joy, but was it just like he hadn't been following the whole situation? Simon didn't really answer his younger brother. He looked down at the ground again, and kept walking.

"Please don't be sad" Theodore said. He was just so kind. Seriously, you couldn't be in bad mood, if Theodore was around. Simon smiled weakly up at him.

"Don't worry, Theo. I'm not sad" Simon tried his best to play it cool. Theodore raised his right eyebrow at him.

"Uh... Okay... Sure... of course"

Simon gave his younger brother another fake smile. As they continued walking, Alvin spoke up. "So, what song should we sing to the final?" Brittany looked up at the sky, thinking about her favorite song.

"Well, 'Single Ladies' would totally give us the first place" he said.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Britt. Us _boys_ are here too" he said. "We can't sing that, too girlish. What about 'beat it'?"

Now, Brittany rolled her eyes. "'Beat it' is too... like... 'Not us'." she said, flipping her long ponytail. Alvin gave her a glare.

"Then _what_ should we sing?"

Brittany thought for a moment, but couldn't answer before Eleanor did. "Oh, we could sing 'Rock' N' Roll'! It's for girls _and _boys!" she cheered, hopefully.

Alvin thought about it for a moment. "No" he answered simply. "I think it's too... Childish"

"What!" Theodore and Eleanor cried. in unison. Alvin looked over at them, a little surprised.

"It's _not_ childish! Last time we sang it was what, three months ago" Eleanor said. Alvin sighed irritated.

"Guys! If we need to win, we have to find a song we haven't sung yet" he said. "For _example _'Beat it'" he smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin, we're not going to sing that song" he mumbled. She looked over at her younger sister. "Jeanette, what do you think?"

Jeanette looked up. "Hmmm" she thought. "What about a song everyone here likes?"

The oldest pair looked at each other. They both thought for a moment, but suddenly they both burst out, with the same idea. "LIFE IS A HIGHWAY!" Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor laughed at them.

"That's certainly the first time you two have agreed with each other" Jeanette grinned. Alvin and Brittany smirked.

"Well, let's sing that song!" Alvin said. Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor nodded in agreement. Alvin changed his eyes over at his taller brother, who just kept walking with his head in a low position. "Simon?" he asked. No respond. Alvin walked away from Brittany and over to him."Siii-moon" he called again. Simon looked slowly up.

"What?" he finally asked.

"What do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"The song"

"Which song?"

Alvin narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but suddenly changed it again. "What do you say if we sing 'Life Is a Highway'?" he asked. Simon just looked at him, with a bored face.

"I don't care" he muttered, and looked down at the ground again.

Alvin began to get a little annoyed. "What's wrong? Why are you so negative!" he cried.

Simon rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to sing, when Ryan threatens us!" he hissed.

The six teens were almost over to their house.

"Well, if you don't want to sing, go out of the group!" Alvin said sarcastically, but it didn't really sound like that. "No, I mean-"

"Fine!" Simon interrupted. "I'll do that" he snapped, speeding the tempo up. He was almost over to the gate.

Alvin ran over to him. "Simon, I didn't mean it, it was-"

"Go away!" Simon cried. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes. Simon ran into the house and smashed the door again. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor stood outside; a little shocked over the scene.

* * *

Dave was in the kitchen cooking food for the kids. Since he had to work, he couldn't come and see the contest. Dave heard the door open and close. "Hey fellas! Dinner's almost done!" he called. But no one came in. He heard someone race upstairs and got a little confused.

Alvin opened the door, and in came the five others. Again, Dave called: "Dinner's almost done!"

"Uh, okay, cool" Alvin replied quickly, not caring at all. He ran upstairs, trying to catch up his brother. When he came over to Simon's door, it was locked. Jeanette walked over to Alvin.

"Just leave him for a moment" she insisted softly. Alvin sighed, and walked down stairs again, with the four others.

"So, how did it go today?" Dave asked, noticing Simon was missing. "Where's Simon?" Brittany glanced secretly over at Alvin, who had his eyes planted at nothing. Dave cleared his throat. "Al-_vin_?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Simon felt bad" he lied. Luckily, Dave fell for it.

"Oh, I see. Well, do any of you know how it went today with him?"

Theodore sighed softly. "First he said that it went well, but then he-"

Alvin cut his youngest brother off, by putting his hand over his mouth. "Simon told us it went fine".

Dave had his back against them, so he didn't notice Alvin stopping Theodore with his hand. "Oh good" he said.

Theodore looked confused over at Alvin, but got a glare returned.

* * *

_'First, no one listen to me, and then I kinda get kicked out!'_ Simon thought to himself. He had his face buried down in his pillow. Again, he couldn't hold the tears back, and was a little ashamed of it. Luckily, no one was around him.

_How can you cry now? You're just like a baby! No.. Everyone likes babies... _A familiar voice said, inside his head.

Simon lifted his head up again, and sat up in his bed.

_If you just were as good-looking or cute as your brothers, you wouldn't have these problems._

Simon felt himself getting more and more upset.

_Look! You're weak!_

He suddenly stood up. An unpleasant feeling took place in his stomach, like he was about to throw up.

_Why don't you have any friends? Because no one likes you, geek!_

Simon shook his head weakly, trying to get those thoughts away, but it just got worse.

_Trying to shake the pain away? How sweet..._

Suddenly he found himself bursting out of tears, and fell down at his knees. Right now, he didn't want to be there.

_No matter how hard you try to change yourself, you will always be that boring, ugly boy, which no one likes._

Simon looked up again.

_No one likes you._

He stood up and walked over to his desk.

_No one cares for you._

Simon looked over at the pocket knife Dave had given him.

_No one loves you._

That was enough. He couldn't take it anymore. Simon took the pocket knife in his left hand. He considered seriously, if he should do it. Just once.

Before Simon could do anything else, the door handle moved. Simon dropped the knife on his table in shock. He quickly looked over at the door.

"Simon, dinner's ready!" Dave called from the outside. Simon sighed in relief.

"I'm not hungry" he mumbled.

Dave hesitated. "Are you sure?" he asked, a little concerned. Simon nodded ti himself.

"Yeah. I'm a little tired" he mumbled again. Dave didn't answer, but walked downstairs again.

Simon sighed again, and threw himself on his bed.

**Poor Simon! Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter 7 will be out soon.**

**Don't worry, there will ****_NOT_**** be a break as long as the other ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 - consequences

**Hello again!**

**So this time, I wrote it in Simon's view. I don't know if it's any better, but review please :D**

I awoke by the sound of someone knocking at my door. I quickly opened my eyes, finding myself in my bed.

"Simon, are you okay?" I heard my big brother, Alvin, called. He sounded a little nervous. I looked over at my watch. 9:37 PM.

I sighed softly to myself. Actually I had slept very well, until he knocked. But if he hadn't, I would probably just have slept in my clothes the whole night.

Again Alvin knocked, just a little louder this time. And again I sighed, and walked up the door. Outside, Alvin stood with his hands in his pocket. He had a guilty expression on his face, and had his eyes placed at the floor. Alvin looked up at me, when I came out.

Alvin didn't know where to start, so he moved his mouth without saying a word. I looked quite fun, but I didn't bother to smile right now. Finally he sighed, and tried again. "Simon, I- I'm sorry" he said. "What I said before today wasn't what i meant. Please don't drop out, we need you, even I you wanna sing or not."

I looked down at the floor, but could still feel Alvin getting closer to me. I looked up at him with a small smile. "No, I'm sorry," I started, in fact I did feel a little guilty too. "I overreacted, and made a big show out of it," I took my hand up and placed it awkwardly on my neck.

Alvin smiled, "let's just forget it" he replied, and pulled me into his warm embrace. I hugged again, and somehow, I felt safely in my brother's arms. When we pulled back, he raised his eyebrows at me and asked "You _do_ join us again, right?"

I grinned a little at his comment. "Of course" I said, smiling at him.

Alvin smiled again. We said goodnight to each other, and then he went into his room. I also went into my own room. I changed and then, I slipped under my covers.

* * *

Today was Friday, so we would get weekend. And that was something I really wanted, after a kinda tough week. I went downstairs to get breakfast, where my brothers already were eating.

"Morning Si," Theodore replied in a happy tone. "Slept well?"

I nodded to my little brother. "Yeah I did. You?"

"Great" he replied, while taking his fork up to his mouth.

I glanced over to Alvin. "Good morning Alvin" I said.

"Morwnin" he replied with pancakes stuffed in his mouth. Wooow... Dave really needed to teach that boy some table-manners...

As the girls came downstairs, I took a plate.

"Good morning!" Eleanor cheered like always. "Where's Dave?"

Theodore smiled to her. "He had to leave early"

"Okay" she replied, taking a plate too.

Brittany sat beside Alvin. "What's for breakfast?" she asked, looking over at what Alvin ate.

"Pancakes" Theodore answered, since Alvin was too busy with his own food.

* * *

We were in the school hallway and all of sudden, Alvin burst out: "Oh God! I'll be late for football training! See you in history!." And then, he ran outside. I shook my head at my brother, and took my books from my locker. I hadn't seen Ryan today, so I thought it would be a peaceful Friday.

"Wanna go to class?" Jeanette asked, taking my hand. I couldn't help but blush a little over her action. I wasn't really used to getting direct attention from girls. But anyway, Jeanette and I were, after all, a couple.

I smiled to her, and we went over to our classroom. But before we entered the room, a person stood in front of me. Of course, it was Ryan.

"Oh, the little nerd got a little girlfriend, huh?" he teased. I couldn't really see why _that_ was something to make fun of.

After he said that, he just smirked and walked away. I looked after him, while he walked down the hallway. Nothing. He did nothing else! What?

I was a little confused. He would normally punch, kick or beat me. But now, he just walked away. That was... Weird.

Jeanette smiled at me to see, if I was okay. I nodded, and we walked into our math class.

* * *

After our class, we walked out to the corridor. Jeanette and I were holding hands again, and I liked it. But I untightened the grip a bit, when I saw Alvin sitting on a bench alone. He looked sad, but didn't cry. He lifted his head with his hand, and his elbow was pressed against his leg.

When Alvin sighted loudly, I let go of Jeanette's hand, and walked quickly over to my brother. "Alvin, are you alright?" I asked.

Alvin looked over at me, with a weak smile. "No. No I'm not. After many years, I just got kicked out!" he cried, maybe a little too overdramatic. Who knows...

I was a little confused. "What do you mean?" I asked, sitting beside him.

Alvin rolled his eyes; he was probably a little annoyed too. "I got kicked out of the football team!" he cried again.

I gasped a little. Not very loud, only I could hear it. I knew how much it meant to him. "I'm sorry to hear that"

Alvin just sighed again, and looked down at the ground. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to be friends with Ryan anyway..." he muttered.

Of course! It was Ryan. I nearly forgot _he_ was the leader of the football team.

I placed my arm around my brother to comfort him. Alvin glanced at me with a weak smile. "Let's go to that freaking history class" he muttered and took his books.

* * *

After some classes, we went to school lunch, as usual. Alvin still seemed to be a bit down after what happened before. But after all, he was Alvin. Too macho, you know...

We stood in queue for the cafeteria food, and waited for our meal.

"I mean, Oh My God!" Brittany said to her sisters. "You've heard what Jason said? Julia is _no way_ better them me!"

Eleanor rolled playfully her eyes. "Calm down, Britt. Jason is not very kind, we all know that"

Brittany sighed. "Yeah, yeah but still! Julia can't even wear high heels." she muttered.

As the queue moved, Brittany moved away too. "She is also trying to get more attention than me, but that's impossible," she said. "No matter what they say, I will always be the be-" Brittany cut herself off with a big scream. Someone bumped 'accidentally' into her, and the food was thrown at her new silk dress.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Brittany yelled. The person turned around and had a big smirk planted on his lips. Again, it was Ryan...

"Oh... My bad" Ryan said, not sounding sorry at all. "How sin for you. I've heard tomato soup doesn't goes away that fast. Especially not when it's white and silk."

Brittany stared evilly at him. She was about to say something, when Ryan laughed and walked away. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Okay... It's not that bad... Only my TOTALLY EXPENSIVE DRESS!"

Jeanette and Eleanor walked carefully over to their sister. "Britt, you're okay?"

Now, Brittany glared at her youngest sister. "Eleanor... What does it looks like?!" she hissed. Eleanor sighed.

"Well, sorry..." she mumbled.

"UGH!" Brittany cried out of irritation.

Jeanette gave Eleanor a weak smile, and looked over at her angry sister. "Let's go and find some _clean_ clothes" she said. Alvin laughed a little over her comment, and Brittany shot him a glare. He stopped and coughed like nothing happened.

The three sisters walked out of the cafeteria. Some people couldn't help, but laugh at her. That just made Brittany even more angry, but still embarrassed.

Alvin walked up to Theodore and I with a big grin. "HAHAHA! Saw her face? God, we should have filmed it, hahaha!"

Theodore didn't find it funny at all. "Alvin, that wasn't very nice. Just think how embarrassed she is now"

Alvin wiped a tear away. "C'mon Theo! You can't deny that it just looked _quite _funny!"

Our youngest brother sighed. "...Okay, maybe just a little" he admitted with a little laugh. Alvin laughed too.

Okay, I had to admit it; it looked a little funny. But like Theodore said, it was for sure embarrassing for her...

* * *

After school finished, we all six walked home.

"Finally weekend!" Alvin cheered. "Guess who's going to be late up?." he smirked.

"Yes... until it's ten" Brittany teased.

Alvin narrowed his eyes at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Theodore spoke up: "So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Having fun!"

"Besides that, Alvin?" he asked again.

"Well, relax _and_ have fun!" Alvin said once again.

Theodore just let out a small laugh and rolled playfully his eyes.

For me, I actually didn't want to do anything this weekend. After all, a lot had happened this week. I didn't hope that Ryan would do anything else next Monday. But who knows?

**Okay, kinda bad chapter... And not that long... But please review!:)**


	8. Chapter 8 - An unheard new voice

**Hi again! Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 8!**

**This was funny to write, haha :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The weekend had passed quickly, and it was already Monday again. But one family didn't really awake when the alarm clock rang.

"Guys!" Dave yelled. "It's up now! We're gonna be late!"

Simon awoke immediately by Dave's voice. He glanced over at _his _clock. 7:45! Only fifteen minutes! Simon rushed over to his closet. He threw a clean, black t-shirt on, with black jeans.

"ALVIN!" Dave yelled again. "Get up!"

Simon just rolled his eyes. He walked up to his mirror and saw his brown, curly hair. It looked like a mess, but he didn't really care right now. Simon walked downstairs. The girls were already eating their breakfast.

"Morning Si" Jeanette smiled to him. Simon smiled again as an answer. When he looked over at the clock, he realized that they only had 8 minutes.

Alvin came downstairs with a tired expression planted on his face. "It's Sunday, what's the matters?" he grumbled.

Dave sighed. "No, it's Monday, Alvin! Take your schoolbags; I'm driving you guys this morning"

Alvin's eyes widened when Dave told him which day it was. "Monday?"

Dave glanced suspiciously at his oldest son. "Yes?" Alvin's mouth shaped like a 'O'. "What's the matter?"

"Uh.. Nothing! Well, if you don't think that un-finished math home works are a problem... Then nothing!" Alvin smiled exaggerated while he tried to act like he was innocent. Dave just sighed again, and pointed out to the car.

"We're driving now, let's go" he said, trying to stay calmly.

* * *

As they went inside the school, a lot of pupils were walking into their classes.

"What are we having now?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette fumbled in her schoolbag and took up a schedule. "P.E."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Ugh!" she exclaimed. "I hate it. Who wants sport in the morning?"

"Not you" Alvin teased. Brittany repeated her 'ugh' again.

The sex teens were almost about to go, when one of the judges walked over to them. "Alvin and the chipmunks, right?" They nodded in agreement.

"I'm Mrs. Anderson, but you can call me Jane if you want to"

"Well, hey Jane!" Alvin said.

"I just wanted to say good luck" she smiled.

"Uh, thanks I guess?"

"Oh, here's a good tip; you'll have a better chance to win if _all_ of you can have a solo" he said, as she placed her eyes at Simon. He blushed a little, and looked down at the ground.

"Of course!" Alvin cried. "We'll win!"

Mrs. Anderson nodded and made her way out of the school. Brittany smiled a waved to the lady. After she was out of her eyesight, Brittany turned around and slapped Alvin on his shoulder.

"Oww!" he cried. "What was that for?" Brittany glanced over at Simon, who occupied himself with Jeanette. She looked at Alvin again.

"You know we can't make Simon sing!" she hissed.

"Oh, you're right"

"What do we do?! We _have_ to win!" she hissed.

"Wow. Calm down, Britt," Alvin looked over at Simon too, and then back at Brittany. "Maybe we could persuade him?"

"Yeah, right! Like we could" she muttered sarcastically.

Alvin coughed a bit, before he said "Britt, you're making it sounds like it's _Simon's _fault"

"What? No I'm not! But it's not my problem!" she said.

Her words made Alvin confused. "What? What do you mean with _that_?"

"I said: it's not my problem" she repeated.

"What's not your problem?" he asked.

Brittany sighed heavily. So loud that Alvin thought the other heard it.

"It is _not_ my problem that you're brother is being _so _childish, that he can't even walk up on a stage alone!" she hissed.

Alvin opened his mouth. "Don't talk about him like that! He can't help it. What if you had anxiety?"

"Well, you see Alvin, I'm not having anxiety. I'm totally-"

"Brittany, just save it OK? Right now, I don't want to fight about him" he cut her off.

There was a silent between the two oldest, until someone said "You shouldn't"

Both turned around to see Simon looking a little ashamed down at the ground. "Sorry" he mumbled as he walked away.

"Well made, you two" Eleanor said sarcastically. Alvin and Brittany realized immediately that the four others had paid attention to their 'little' conservation.

Alvin rushed over to his walking, taller little brother. "No, Simon, we didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

"Sorry" Simon said again. "I know, we'll have a better chance to win if I didn't was... _childish_, as you two say it, but I-"

"Simon" Alvin cut him off. "This is not your fault, don't blame yourself, OK?" Alvin excepted his brother to answer, and as he didn't Alvin continued to speak. "We _may_ do have a better chance, but if you don't want to, we won't make you."

Simon swallowed. "Let's just go to P.E."

* * *

Out on the art course grass, the sun shined as it was a sunny day. After a rainy day yesterday, the grass was still a little wet. And smooth

"OK class, run three rounds around the grass field. After them, we'll divide you into two teams for kickball. Run!" their P.E. teacher, Mr. Garner said.

As the class ran and ran, someone accidently pushed Alvin. Alvin felt over at Jeanette, who then felt down in the wet grass. The person just ran further, without even to look at them.

"Alvin! What are you doing?" she cried, as she was soaked in the water mixed with mud.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" he said, holding his hands up to confess his innocence.

"Right..." she muttered as she stood up again. He sports gear was completely wet.

Alvin watched her run again. As he looked closer, he could see that Ryan was in front of Jeanette.

It was him! Alvin gritted his teeth.

"Seville! No breaks run!" Mr. Garner called, which made Alvin run again.

* * *

**Later**

"Jeanette it wasn't me, I swear," Alvin tried again, after P.E.

"OK, I believe you, but who was it then?"

"Ryan!"

"Well, that makes even more sense," she said.

Alvin sighed. He glanced over at Simon who hadn't said anything at all, before P.E. Alvin walked over to his little brother.

"Hey Si," he began awkwardly. "Sooo... How are you?"

Simon gave his brother a weird look. Alvin wouldn't normally ask about that. Simon shrugged as an answer. Alvin sighed to himself. Right now, he just wanted Simon to talk.

"Wanna sit together?" he tried again. Simon shrugged again. Alvin narrowed his eyes to himself. Why wouldn't he just answer with his voice? "What do you... Want for lunch?" For the third time, Simon shrugged and it began to annoy Alvin.

"Are you feeling bad or something?" This time Simon shook his head. '_stop asking_' he thought.

Alvin couldn't really find any more questions. He walked closer to Simon with a smirk planted on his face. Simon tried to ignore his brother's density.

All of sudden, Alvin took his hands up to Simon's neck and started to tickle him. Simon started to laugh loudly, which caused the other's attention. Alvin smiled at his laughing brother, while he tickled him. He knew Simon was very, very ticklish.

"Alvin stop," Simon tried to say without laughing, but failed. Alvin smiled again to himself, and moved his hands to his brother's armpits. It caused Simon to laugh even louder. Simon tried to stop, it was nevertheless true a bit embarrassing for him to laugh loudly in the hallway, but he couldn't.

It made Alvin happy to see his brother smile, but when he saw that Simon almost was out of breath, he stopped. Simon tried to catch his breath, but was still laughing a bit.

"What was that for?" he asked. Alvin smiled.

"I don't know. I just wanted to"

"Let's go to lunch"

* * *

**LATER AT HOME**

Simon had just finished his home works, and was packing his schoolbag to the next day. Simon was relieved; he hadn't seen Ryan today. He didn't even notice him in P.E, not before Jeanette told them what happened and Alvin protested.

Simon glanced over at his piano. It was colored black in a shiny way. He walked up to it and sat on the chair. He raised the lid, and took a glance over the black and white keys. He ran his fingers over them, from the high tones to the low tones. He loved the sound, a clean, silent air with only the sound of piano playing.

Jeanette was about to knock at his door, when she heard Simon playing a very beautiful song.

Simon ran slightly his fingers over the keys so it created a clean tone of the beginning to the song 'Riverside'

Jeanette kept listening. She moved her ear closer to the door, and heard it fully.

Simon knew the song text so instead of only playing it, he started to sing:

Down by the river by the boats

Where everybody goes to be alone

Where you won't see any rising sun

Down to the river we will run

Jeanette was surprisingly shocked at Simon's voice. It was the first time in forever she had heard his voice solo. '_Oh, what a beautiful voice' _she thought.

Alvin walked down in the hall to see Jeanette with the left side of her head, leaning against his brother's door. He walked up to her. "Hey, what are you-"

Alvin got cut off by Jeanette's hand. She put it on his mouth, so he would be quite.

"Hmm, whm am yuwm doim," Alvin tried to speak.

"Shhh," Jeanette shushed. Alvin gave her a confused look. But after Jeanette moved her ear against the door again, Alvin did the same and found out why he had to be quite.

And he got exactly the same reaction as her.

Luckily, Simon didn't hear them and continued to sing:

When by the water we drink to the dregs

Look at the stones on the riverbed

I can tell from your eyes

You've never been by the riverside

"Woooow," was all Alvin could force to say. After many years, he finally heard he brother's clean voice. He could harshly remember Simon's voice from then, but he could still tell that it was changed. His voice was a little darker, and had a slight hoarseness that made it sounded perfect.

Down by the water the riverbed

Somebody calls you somebody says

swim with the current and float away

Down by the river every day

Alvin hurried to find his phone. He pressed the record button and took it to the keyhole for better sound.

"Alvin, don't," Jeanette whispered.

"No, I _need _it"

"Why?"

Alvin thought for a moment.

",Because I want to save this. Maybe I won't hear his voice in a long time again"

Jeanette sighed. "Fine" she whispered.

Alvin smiled. Not smirked, but smiled. "Now, be quite, I need to hear his voice"

Simon didn't thought about he wasn't alone in the house. But he also didn't thought that anyone could hear him. As he came to the chorus, he sang only a little bit louder:

Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep

And I don't know why I go the way

Down by the riverside

Simon ended the song just after the chorus. He sighed heavily to himself. He really liked that song.

"That was beautiful," Jeanette said, maybe a little too loud. Simon reacted at the sound.

Alvin and Jeanette looked at each other with widened eyes. "Run!" Alvin whispered, and then they ran into one of the nearest rooms; Brittany's.

Simon walked up and opened his door. He poked his hard out to see nothing but an empty hall. He could have sworn he heard somebody. Simon just shook his head and went into his own room again.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Brittany asked, after someone ran into her room and slammed the door again. Alvin and Jeanette were almost out of breath.

"We heard him!" Jeanette cheered.

"What?"

"I said we heard him" she repeated.

"...What?" Brittany asked again.

"Simon!" Alvin shouted, hoping she would understand.

"...You heard Simon?"

"Yes!"

"...Aaaaaand?"

Alvin sighed. "We heard Simon sing!" they both cried.

Brittany seemed to understand it now. "Oh you did?" she asked. She sounded happy, but not as much as Alvin and Jeanette did.

"Here," Alvin handed Brittany his black IPhone, and played what he had recorded. Brittany listened carefully.

"Hey, that sounds good," she agreed. Alvin nodded.

"Yes, it does. I mean how can someone hide such a strong voice?"

"Alvin, remember his stage fright" Jeanette pointed out.

"Oh, right" he said. "Let's show Theo and Ellie!" Alvin walked up to the door, but Jeanette grabbed his arm.

"Alvin, what do you think Simon would say, if he found out that we... kinda... were spying on him?"

Alvin thought about it for a moment. "Don't worry, he won't find out. And then, it can't be that bad, can it?" he asked.

Jeanette shrugged.

"Let's show 'em!" Brittany cut in.

* * *

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Theodore and Eleanor were sitting and watching television.

"Guys!" Alvin called, as he walked over to them.

"Hi there" Eleanor said.

"You have to listen to this" Alvin said again, as he found his phone.

Theodore made himself sitting up even more. "What is it?"

Alvin smiled. "We heard Simon sing," he said.

Theodore gasped slightly. "You did?" he asked, joyful. Alvin nodded, as he pressed the play button.

Theodore smiled at the sound. "That is... Amazing! he cheered. Alvin nodded again. "But... Why is the screen black?"

"You know, we heard it from the outside," Jeanette said, feeling a little guilty.

"Isn't that a little rude?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin shrugged. Before he replied, they heard someone familiar.

"You recorded me?" Simon's voice said. Alvin turned around to see his slightly angry, but embarrassed brother.

"Simon, uhh"

"You recorded me?!" he yelled this time.

"No... I mean yes, but we-"

"Why did you record it!? So you could laugh at it?"

"Simon, don't be paranoid," Alvin said. He could see that tears were trying to come out from Simon's eyes.

Alvin was about to say something more, when Simon quickly turned around and stormed up stairs. The sound of a slammed door could get heard down in the living room.

* * *

**Oh! They finally heard him sing! What will happen next?**

**PS: I've heard reviews would help the author's write fancy!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Courage

**Hiiii guys! Sorry for a very long wait! Seriously, I'm so sorry. **

**And in the last chapter, I forgot to tell that the song Simon sang is 'Riverside' by Agnes Obel :)**

**Now you know if you want to listen to it. I really love that song.**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

"Great, Alvin! Now, you ruined it again," Brittany muttered. She didn't care _that_ much, but... They were, after all, friends.

"What?!"

"Alvin, I said we shouldn't do it," Jeanette agreed.

"C'mon, you said well for it," Alvin tried.

"I said no first"

"But you agreed in the end," he said as he raised his eyebrows.

Jeanette sighed. "I'll go and talk to him." Jeanette went upstairs. She walked over to the door. Of course it was locked. She slightly knocked on the door.

"Simon, are you in there?" There was no answer. '_Of course, he's in there!_' Jeanette thought. She knocked again.

"Yes?" he asked in a low tone.

Jeanette cleared her throat. "Can... Can I come in?"

Simon sighed to himself. Right now, he just wanted to be alone, but... I was Jeanette. His girlfriend.

He walked up to the door. Jeanette took his hands when he came out.

"You're OK?"

Simon only looked down at their hands. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why are sorry?"

"It was- Before, you know- I-" Simon stuttered and interrupted himself. He sighed and started again. "You recorded me, right?"

Jeanette smiled weakly. "We did. But we weren't really spying on you! It just sounded so-"

"Bad. I know..." he looked quite embarrassed down.

"No!" she yelled, catching Simon off guard. "It sounded so... Perfectly! Can't you hear it? You're talented!"

Simon didn't really answer. He kept his eyes on their hands.

He tried to hold back the tears. He had already cried in front of her once, but wasn't it too embarrassing to do it twice?

He bit his lip and his jaw started slightly to shake. Jeanette noticed it and pulled him into a close hug. Simon hugged back.

'_Don't cry, don't cry... Seriously, am I crying again?_' Simon thought.

"Simon, you have a really good voice. You should definitely use it more," she said.

She gently pulled back. "Thanks," he replied. Jeanette smiled and then, she leaned in. Simon did too and not long after, their lips met in a soft kiss. As the seconds went by, they slowly made it more and more passionately.

* * *

"Can I have your threes?" Alvin asked in a bored tone.

"Go fish," Eleanor muttered as she yawned.

Alvin sighed irritated as he picked up a card from the card deck.

"Damn it," he mumbled.

"Can't we play something else? This is getting boring!" Theodore exclaimed.

Alvin responded by throwing his cards on the table.

"What are we going to do if we win the contest?" Eleanor asked all of sudden, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked

"You know, what are we going to donate the money to _if _we win?"

Theodore spoke up. "Oh, we could donate them to children with-"

"We're _not_ going to win," Brittany muttered.

Eleanor gasped slightly. "What? Why not?"

"Well, how _can _we win? _Someone_ won't sing."

Alvin glared over at Brittany. "It's not his fault," he said. Again, it was like she blamed Simon for something. Not fair!

"No, Alvin. That's not what I'm saying. But... Anyway, we're not going to win."

Alvin kept glaring at her. But then an idea came to him.

"Guys!" he began, "I've got an idea!"

"What?" his youngest brother asked.

Alvin smiled to himself before telling them his _brilliant _idea.

* * *

**UPSTAIRS**

Simon and Jeanette still had their lips locked together. It felt relaxing for him. Jeanette ran her hand through Simon's brown, curly hair, gently. When they pulled back, they were both breathless.

"...Wow," was all Simon managed to say with a awkward laugh.

Jeanette didn't really find it awkward. She kept her gaze in his eyes.

"You're okay?" She smiled.

"Yeah," he replied.

Jeanette looked down, took his hands and looked up at his eyes again.

"You know, you have really good voice," she softly insisted.

Simon smiled shyly. "Sorry for the way I was before. I-I overreacted, and uh."

"Don't worry, We... Shouldn't have recorded it anyway, sorry." Simon smiled again. "But-!" Jeanette stopped herself with a big gesture with her arms. "I mean- How- How can you hide your voice like that?"

He moved his down to the grey carpet they were standing on.

"Sorry, but I-"

"No, don't apologize," she smiled.

They were looking into each other eyes, when they all of sudden heard a call down stairs.

"JEANETTE!" Brittany's voice sounded. "I CAN'T FIND MY... UHHH... MY... PHONE! PLEASE COME DOWN!"

Jeanette turned around to Simon again and sighed.

"I'd better go down there," she giggled.

"Sure," he replied. Before he went into his own room, and gently grabbed her arm. She turned around, and Simon kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks," he said. She smiled.

Jeanette made her way downstairs in the living room again.

"Brittany isn't your phone upstairs?" she asked as she entered.

Brittany shook her head. "Alvin got a fantastic idea so we can win."

"So _Simon will sing_," he corrected.

"Yeah, that." Alvin rolled his eyes at her smug attitude.

Alvin rolled his eyes. He began to tell about his idea. He smiled to himself, definitely a little proud

Jeanette smiled. "Hey, that's a good idea."

"But what do we do if it isn't going to work?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin lost his smile. _Yes. What if it doesn't work?_

He ignored these thoughts. Of course it would be hopeless to try again if it didn't and perhaps a little awkward too. But it wasn't necessary to think negative thoughts, right?

"We'll find out," he said. _This __better__work..._

* * *

Simon laid on his bad, starring up at the ceiling. Maybe just laying here wasn't his smartest idea. He decided to get some water. Laying here without saying anything made his throat dry.

He went downstairs. The house seemed awfully quite. He wondered why. After all, where were his brothers? And the girls? As he entered the kitchen, he got more and more curious about them. After he drank his water, he took a quick glance inside the living room. Empty. Nothing to see. Well, no one to see.

Simon arched an eyebrow. Where on earth were they? Dave wasn't home yet, was he all home alone?

He shook his head. They were probably out or something. Where else could they've gone?

As he went upstairs to his room again, he heard a sound when he stepped on the last stair tread. Was that... Guitar playing?

He tried to just ignore it. He walked further over to his room and the sound got louder and louder. _What?_

Simon entered his own room, still wondering where on earth that sound came from. He closed the door, but when he turned around he saw something unexpectedly. He was about to add some comment when he saw his brothers and the girls standing there, but couldn't before Alvin interrupted him by singing.

"**Well hail Caesar, shadow on my backseat.**  
**And her friends all standin' right in front of me.**  
**Worldwide from the Cimarron to Turkey.**  
**Open up, said everybody loves me**."

Simon scowled in confusion, looking at his brother. Alvin continued:

"**And you don't have to make a sound.**  
**'Cause they got what you need.**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**."

Simon didn't really know what was happening. But he knew that he just loved this song. He automatically shifted his eyes over at his younger brother, when Alvin stopped and Theodore started:

"**Got love for the people that have warned you.**  
**God love all your sentimental virtue.**  
**Eight balls with the takers that'll make you.**  
**Late calls with the lovers that'll hate you**."

Simon started to smile. Wonderful voices. The 5 others started to walk a little around the room, trying to get Simon into the music. Eleanor began:

"**And you don't have to make a sound.**  
**They got what you need.**  
**What you need**."

Jeanette walked closer to Simon and smiled. They all 5 sang:

"**Make ya say oh my, **(Alvin: **_feels just like I_****-**) **Don't try **(Brittany: **_Looks so good, I_**-) **Might die. All I know is everybody loves me**,"

Simon clapped along. The other did so, whilst Alvin played guitar. They continued the chorus:

"**Head down **(Theodore: **swingin' to my**-) **Own sound **(Eleanor: **Flashes in my**-) **Face now**."

Alvin looked into his brother's eyes and smiled.

"**All I know is everybody loves me**." They all 5 sang.

Jeanette walked over and took his hands as she sang "**Everybody loves** **you**." She really wanted to make him know that they loved him for who he is.

Brittany smiled gently to her friend as she sang. "**Well I pray the music don't stop till I turn grey.**  
**Stars forever like John Sousa never fade**."

Eleanor came right after. "**He had a beautiful child, named her Desirée.**  
**Hope I'm remembered for the things that I never made**."

Simon smiled to the two girls. The pink one and the green one.

"**'Cause you don't have to make a sound.  
When they got what you need**." Jeanette sang to her boyfriend.

Brittany nudged him playfully in his ribs, inviting him to sing along. Simon did so and all 6 began again.

"**Make ya say, oh my **(Alvin: **It feels just like I**-) **Don't try. **(Brittany: **Looks so good I**-) **Might die. **(Simon: **All I know is**-) **Everybody loves me. Head down **(Theodore: **swingin' to my**-) **Own sound **(Eleanor: **Flashes in my**-) **Face now **(Simon: **All I know is**-) **Everybody loves me**."

All 6 couldn't help but smile. This was amazing to do.

"**Everybody, everybody, oh, everybody, everybody**," Alvin sang.

When Simon began, he didn't think about it. He just did it. Singing. All alone. In front of them. But in another way, he just needed to do it so badly. Even after five years.

"**Don't need my health  
Got my name and got my wealth,  
I stare at the sun  
Just for kicks all by myself,  
I lose track of time  
So I might be past my prime, but I'm feelin' oh so good,**"

Alvin felt proud for his brother. Jeanette smiled widely at him.

They all sang extra loudly when the last chorus came.

"**Make ya say oh my, **(Alvin: **It feels just like I**-) **Don't try **(Brittany: **Looks so good I**-) **Might die **(Simon: **All I know is-**) **Everybody loves me. Head down **(Theodore: **Swingin' to my**-) **Own sound **(Eleanor:** Flashes in my**-) **Face now** (Simon: **All I know is**-) **Everybody loves me**"

Simon smiled to Jeanette as she sang before the end "**Everybody loves you**"

They all clapped and cheered to themselves.

"Yeah!" Alvin shouted as he made his own little rock-and-roll guitar solo. The others laughed at him.

Jeanette turned her head to Simon. "Simon, don't underestimate yourself. You have an amazing voice." Simon smiled at her. Alvin walked over to them.

"You better listen, she knows what she's talking about," he said. Simon laughed slightly. Theodore ran over to his older brother and hugged him. Alvin joined their hug, and soon it became a sex-man group hug.

"Thanks guys," Simon said. He was really glad he had them.

Now he thought about it, it was weird how a simple song could change his mind. But now, he was sure what he wanted. He felt confidence. As long they were by his side, he felt he could do everything right now.

"Guys," he said, still on his idea. "I wanna sing to the final."

Alvin and Jeanette's mouths widened with a big smile. Brittany smiled too, so did Theodore and Eleanor.

"Seriously?" Jeanette asked, still with big eyes.

Simon nodded. "Seriously," he stated.

The girls cheered and Alvin gave him a high-five.

"This is going to be _awesome_!" he smiled to his brother.

**Violá! **

**This song is called 'Everybody Loves Me' be OneRepublic :) Hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to review :P**

**Seriously, it makes me happy.**

**See ya' in next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 - A new Beginning

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

It was already Wednesday and the teen did nothing but practice for tomorrow's big final show.

"Ok, Alvin starts, and then I come just after, correct?" Brittany asked as she glanced over the paper with the text. Alvin nodded.

"Yep," he said.

Simon smiled. He felt so brave. Course, he hadn't sung for an audience yet, but still. This was a whole new feeling, wanting to show the school his voice. He didn't care about Ryan. He didn't care about the bullies. No, they should notshot him down again. He felt he was on top right now. No one should bring him down again. After all he had his brothers and the girls. He knew he could trust them.

"Ready?" Alvin asked.

"Ready," Simon repeated.

The music started and Alvin began to sing his verse, "Life's like a road that you travel on, when there's one day here-"

"Fellas!" Dave called from downstairs. Alvin sighed irritated and turned off the music.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, a little too loud.

"Dinner's ready!"

Alvin sighed again. Theodore shrugged and they all went downstairs.

* * *

"So, how's it going with your song?" Dave asked.

"Great!" Eleanor said.

"Sounds good, Ellie," Dave nodded.

"Well, only if you could stop interrupting," Alvin added. Dave shot him a slight glare and Alvin only looked down again. "But yeah, we're doing great."

Dave turned around to his middle son. "And what about you, Simon?"

Simon swallowed his food before asking, "Yeah, what about me?"

"I mean, you're doing a solo. In the show?"

Simon couldn't help but smile. He nodded proudly, but looked down at the food again, not wanting to look like a boaster.

"Great! How is it going at school then?" Dave asked.

"To my surprise, it's going great!" he cheered. "I mean, I haven't seen Ryan in a long time, so I think it's getting better."

"Shouldn't it be? Dr. Rubin talked to your both, didn't she?" Dave furrowed his brows.

Simon hesitated. Those lies he had made...

"Uh, yeah! She did... hehe," he smiled. Dave gave him a weird look and Simon immediately went back to his food.

"Well..." Alvin started, helping his brother. "How was work, Dave?"

"Alvin, why do you ask that kind of thing?" Dave replied.

Alvin shrugged. "I dunno. It's not like a care- I mean!... Uh, forget it."

Dave him a weird look, too, but continued eating.

* * *

"Ihhhh!" Brittany greeted as she sat in her own room with her sisters. "We're totally going to win!"

Eleanor smiled, but playfully rolled her green eyes. "Britt, that's the fifth time you've said that."

Brittany shrugged. "I know, but... We're are going to win this!"

Jeanette giggled. "Yeah. It's gonna be great. Also with Simon."

"Yeah yeah," Brittany said. She stood up and walked over to the door. "Come on, girls. We should practice again with the boys."

"Again?" Eleanor sighed.

"Come on!"

* * *

Brittany went into Alvin's room, where they probably would be, without knocking on his door.

"Actually, I think it-"

"Guys!" Brittany interrupted Theodore. All three boys looked up at Brittany. "Come on; let's take the song from the start." She found he white iPhone and tried to find the song.

"Uh, Britt?" Alvin asked. "We've already practiced it, what, eight times? I don't think we need to do it again. It's also late, so-"

"Alvin, when did you care about being up late?"

Alvin shrugged. "Britt, don't worry, it'll be fine."

"But-"

"No!"

"Bu-"

"Britt?" Alvin raised a brow. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But we _have _to practice again tomorrow before the show!" she added while she pointed at him.

"What ever," he replied. Brittany walked out of the room again. Jeanette and Eleanor only gave each other a glance and went out too.

Alvin let out a slightly laugh and turned around to his two younger brothers. "I know how to treat the girls," he smirked.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can see."

"But why won't you practice again?" Theodore asked.

"Not you too, Theo," Alvin muttered. he went over to the youngest. "We'll win anyway. We're the best!" Alvin made a wild gesture with his arms.

"Oh," Theodore nodded.

Simon raised up and made his way towards the door. "I'll go to bed now. Good night."

"Good night, sleep tight."

"Night, Si!"

* * *

Next morning, everyone sat at their usual place in the kitchen and ate their breakfast in silence. Even though they'd performed a hundred times before, they were still nervous.

"Why so quite?" Dave asked as he entered to kitchen. He was used to hear a lot of talk by his six adopted kids.

"It's today, Dave!" Eleanor cheered.

Theodore nodded. "Yeah! You _are _coming to see us, right?"

"Of course I am. At four, right?"

"Correct." Theodore stuffed some toaster waffle in his mouth.

"Wait." Brittany sat up abruptly.

"What is it, Britt?" Jeanette asked, almost concerned.

"What are we going to wear?"

All five sighed in union.

* * *

As the teens walked through the hall, going over to their math class. The last class of the day and _then _finally the moment of the day they waited for. The Contest. The final. The show would be in the big music room, as two other school came with each three groups.

Simon was much exited for the show. He hadn't slept very well last night, but this was big for him. After five long years with stage fright, he could finally show his voice for the school. Or even some people. Even Ryan couldn't let him down now.

As they almost were in the class, Simon suddenly said, "Oh, I forgot my book. Go ahead, I'll go get it,"

"K," Alvin simply replied.

Simon went the way back to his locker. He took notice of the silence, and looked up. No one to see. Everyone were probably in their classes.

'_Better hurry up_,' he thought and closed his locker.

"Getting a little brave, huh?" He heard someone said. Simon gulped. For the last week, he hadn't heard that voice, and he didn't miss it at all.

At the same time he heard it, he could hear it. It sounded too familiar. Ryan...

Simon turned around and saw him with a big smirk. He found it a little odd to suddenly see him. But after all, he was used to see Ryan come, quite spontaneously.

"What do you want?" Simon snapped. Ryan looked just as surprised as Simon did. Where did that came from?

Ryan huffed and looked at the wall beside him. Didn't he have something to say?

Simon kept looking at him, with a confident, but new, look he never ever, ever had had before. "But if you don't mind, I gotta go to class now, so..." Simon tried to walk away from Ryan, but Ryan stopped him.

"You really think you're cool now, huh? Just because you got confidence from your dear brothers and girlfriend, huh? Let's see how strong you are without them."

Simon could feel his heart race. "W-w-what do you m-mean with t-that?" he asked. '_Damn, why do I have to stutter like that?_'

"Just be careful." Ryan replied. He was about to leave when he turned around again with a smirk placed on his lips. "You'll chickin' out. You're just not good enough."

Simon swallowed hardly, and looked down at his shoes. _'Don't fall out now, you're already inside_,' he told himself.

* * *

As the bell rang out, Alvin threw his books down in his bag back and hurried over to his brothers and the girls.

"Okay, we have two hours to practice our song again. Is that enough?"

"Come on, Britt..." Alvin shook his head. "We'll be fine, ok? We just have to warm up our voices and that's that."

Brittany gave him a weird glance. "That's that?" Alvin nodded. "That's _that_?" she asked again. Alvin nodded again.

She let out a annoyed sigh.

"Britt, seriously, we practiced soooo much last night," he said.

"M-maybe we should," Simon added. Alvin turned around to face his brother and noticed the suddenly shy look on his face. "I-I mean we d-don't have to, b-but-"

"Is something wrong, Si?" Alvin asked softly. Simon let out a breath. He knew better than lying. After all, he found out it didn't work very well.

"Alvin, can we talk under four eyes please?" Simon asked instead.

"Yeah, sure."

The two brothers went out in the hall.

"What is it," Alvin asked, a little curios.

Again, Simon let out a breath. "I...bumped into Ryan today."

"What? Did something happen or..?"

"No, no he didn't... like... yeah, he just said that I should be careful and something else and... yeah,"

"What did he say?" Alvin asked again, looking directly into Simon's grey eyes.

"Uhm, like how strong I would be without you... and... you know... that I wasn't good enough. But that doesn't matter, I mean-"

"Simon, relax!" Alvin placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Listen, I don't know what Ryan meant with that, but no matter what he says, you _are _good enough, okay? I believe in you, we all do. And of course you're strong! Maybe not in your arms, but you probably know what I mean."

Simon let out a slight laugh. "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Alvin."

"No problem. Come on, we should get in again. If we don't, you know how Brittany would be.

"I thought you said we shouldn't practice anymore?" Simon laughed.

"Nah, I say a lot of things."

* * *

Theodore looked out at the crowd. A lot of parents, other people from school, teachers and many others were sitting and waiting. The show was starting in no time and everything was going as planned.

"Wooow," Theodore said. "There are a _lot _of people out there."

"Yeah. It'll be great," Jeanette said. She looked over at Simon. "You're alright?"

Simon first hesitated, but then nodded. "Yeah." Jeanette went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Remember we're right here, okay?"

Simon smiled. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Hey lovebirds? Be quite, the show is starting," Alvin teased as Dr. Rubin walked up on the big stage.

"Welcome everyone to this years' song contest. This year, we're lucky to say that it will take place here on West Eastman School. Please welcome the two others schools, Skt. Germain School and Anthony Jewels' School!" The crowd clapped.

**(A/N: I just made them up, I didn't really know what to call them, hehe.)**

"The first one to perfome is the group called Fifth Avenue from Skt. Germain School." The crowd clapped again as the music started.

"**They told him don't you ever come around here**

**Don't wanna see you face, you better disappear**

**The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear**

**So beat it**

**Just beat it,**"

"That's so my song!" Alvin exclaimed. Brittany went over to him.

"Then good we didn't choose that, right?"

"_Haha_, _very _funny, Britt."

"Uh, I'll be right back," Simon said as he went out from the backstage room.

Alvin followed him. "What's wrong? You're okay?"

Simon turned around to see him. Since he had a little 'talk' with Ryan, he'd just been so... uneasy. Before there were no worried. But now, he couldn't help, but think about what could happen.

"Yeah, I just need some water, I don't feel too well," Simon replied. Alvin nodded in understanding and went back to the others. Simon sighed and made his way out.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

"Ihhhh, guys, it's almost us!" Brittany cheered.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" Eleanor said.

"We'll kick their as-"

"Alvin," Theodore interrupted. Alvin looked over at him. "Language please."

Alvin playfully rolled his eyes. "You guys are ready?"

"Sure," Jeanette replied. Simon nodded, still a little uneasy.

"Wait a minute," Simon said again. He raised up and went out again.

"Wait, where's he going? We're on just in a few moments!" Brittany hissed.

"Calm down, Britt. He's just getting some water or something, he told me he didn't feel well," Alvin said.

"Oh," she said. "He- he is going to sing, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

They sat all five in silence, only the sound of a group singing and some other talking, when Jeanette suddenly took notice of a sound.

"Did anyone hear that too?" she asked.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Help," someone said.

"There it was again!"

"Help," it repeated.

"Who is it?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette rose up and tried to get closer to the sound. The others automatically followed her.

"Where is it coming from?"

"Help."

"I think it's coming from the janitor's closet," Brittany said. Alvin went up to the door and listened carefully.

"Help."

"Guys, it's from in here," Alvin said.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor went inside the room.

"There's no one in here?" he said. Alvin went over to the table.

"A walkie-talkie? Is this some kind of joke?"

Suddenly, the door got slammed and there was a click from it. They all glanced over at it.

"What?" Brittany asked. Alvin ran over to the door.

"It's locked!"

"WHAT?!" Brittany asked again.

Outside, someone laughed evilly. "Let's hear how strong he is without his friends," Ryan smirked.

* * *

When Simon got back to the backstage room, his brothers and the girls were no where to see.

"Alvin?" he asked. He looked around, but couldn't find them. "What?" Simon was confused. where in the world could they be.

"Please welcome, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!" Dr. Rubin said.

'_Oh_,' Simon thought. _'They're already up there_,'

As Simon walked up to the stage, he noticed that they weren't here either. '_Shit_'

Now, Simons stood in the middle on the stage, all alone, with a bright light shining on him, while people waited. The music wasn't started yet, so it felt extra awkward.

His eyes were wide open as he focused on one thing. The wall.

_'I can't do this'_

_'You can do this'_

_'No! I'll only make a fool out of myself!'_

_'Simon, don't worry, you can do this. Just sing when the music starts'_

_'Ryan was right'_

_'No he's not'_

_'I can't do this'_

_'Remember what your brother told you'._

As Simon's inner voice kept talking to him, Simon remembered Alvin's words: B_ut no matter what he says, you are good enough, okay? I believe in you, we all do. And of course you're strong!_

Simon started smiling as the music began. _'I can do this'_

The crowd whispered a little to each other. Of course, they excepted to see _six _teens, not _one._ But suddenly they stopped whispering.

"**Life's like a road that you travel on**

**When there's one day here and the next day gone**

**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**

**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**"

Simon looked confidently out at the crowd. Right now, it didn't felt wrong to stay on a stage and sing out to people.

The crowd clapped along as Simon continued.

* * *

"I can't!" Alvin exclaimed to Brittany for the tenth time.

"But-! But-! We can't- We- I-" Brittany stuttered. Jeanette went over to her sister.

"Relax, Britt," she placed her arm around her.

"Who would do this?" Theodore asked.

Alvin thought for a moment, and finally got on a name. "Ryan."

"Ryan?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, Ryan."

"Why?"

"Simon told me that Ryan said something with how strong he would be if he didn't have us. Oh... Now it all makes sense!"

"But where's Simon now?" Brittany managed to ask.

"Oh no! What if Ryan is humiliating Simon!" Alvin looked over at the door.

* * *

"**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**"

Simon found it more and more fantastic to stay on that stage and just sing his heart out. No one should ever let him down, not even Ryan.

Ryan stood up at the wall with crossed arms and looked pretty pissed.

* * *

"Okay everyone, at three we push the door, ready?"

"Alvin, that's impossible, we can't just-"

"Jeanette!" Alvin cut her off. "We'll push at three, okay?"

"Okay!" They all said.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Everyone tried to push to door. "Come on, just a little more!" Alvin shouted.

Suddenly a sound came from the door and it almost fell off the wall. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all lying down at the ground.

"Wow. It worked." Jeanette looked stunned.

"We did it! Come on, we gotta go!"

As they almost were over to the stage, Alvin stopped them.

"Wait!"

What is it, Alvin?" Brittany seemed quite annoyed.

"Look," he pointed up at his brother, singing as good as he could. Alvin smiled to himself. '_I knew he could do it'_

"**There's no load I can't hold**

**Road so rough this I know**

**I'll be there when the light comes in**

**Just tell 'em we're survivors**"

"Woow" Eleanor said. "He's good."

Alvin kept the smile on his lips.

"**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**"

The crowed kept clapping and cheering at him. And he loved it. How could he have missed so much in these years?

"**There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)**

**A misunderstanding once**

**But now we look it in the eye**"

Suddenly Simon found his brothers and the girl standing down there. He motioned with his head in a move that they should get up to him. They did as what he 'said' and they all enjoyed it.

"**Life is a highway**

**I wanna ride it all night long**

**If you're going my way**

**I wanna drive it all night long**"

The song ended and Alvin took his arm around his younger brother. "I'm proud of you," he said.

Simon smiled, but was almost out of breath. "Thanks."

The crowd kept whistling and clapping. Dave was also proud of his kids, and of course Simon.

_'I did it_' Simon smiled proudly out to them.

Jeanette went over to her boyfriend. "I know you could do it, Simon!" Simon smiled warmly to her and kissed her softly on her lips.

Dr. Rubin went up to the stage. "Can we get all the groups up here, please?" All nine groups went up to the stage and stood in a line.

"The winners are found. And this year's winners of the song contest are..." Dr. Rubin took the letter out from its envelope.

"The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!"

Simon eyes widened a little as she said their name. They won!

"Yeah!" Alvin shouted!

The crowd clapped and cheered and all of sudden there was confetti everywhere.

"I did it! I did it!" Brittany cheered. Alvin laughed and shook his head. He turned around to his brother.

"You did it, Simon."

"No. _We _did it"

They both smiled and hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Dave were about to go out from the school.

"You guys were great!" Dave said.

"Thanks, but Simon was the winner tonight," Alvin said. He smiled to his brother and got a smile again.

Alvin noticed Ryan and took Simon's arm. "Dave? Wait a minute. We have something to say to someone. Come on, Si,"

"We're out in the car," Dave said.

Alvin and Simon nodded to each other and walked over to Ryan.

"Oh Ryan? You were here too?" Alvin asked ironically. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Sevilles?"

"First of all an apologize," Simon said. "And-"

"Ryan Edward Lush!" A woman voice said. Ryan turned around to see his mom, dad and Dr. Rubin. "I think you have something to explain to us."

Ryan gulped. "Yes mom," he followed his parents and Dr. Rubin.

Alvin smirked. "Aww, is mommy a little uptight today, Ryan?" he laughed. Simon laughed too, but stopped when his mom looked back. Ryan was almost red in his head of anger, but kept following the adults.

Alvin laughed. "And then, he's out."

"What do you think there will happen to him?" Simon asked with a little grin.

"I hope we'll never ever see him again."

"Yeah," Simon agreed.

They kept looking over at where they disappeared until Alvin took his arm around his brother. "Let's take home." Simon smiled and they walked out of the school.

Now Simon felt happy. Ryan wasn't there anymore and he could now sing out to the world. But most important of all,

he had his family. His brothers. His girlfriend. Alvin

He had all what he needed.

* * *

**Oh My... This is the end of my first story ever! Whuh!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but yeah, I was kinda busy with all that Christmas stuff and new year and... yeah..**

**But that was it! Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
